Belladona
by Swissa
Summary: I suck at summarys,theres no good way 2 describe my story. It's very unique! But ppl have told me they love it and have never read ne thing like it. So give it a shot. It's Edward, Bella, and the Volturi, o my! Unfortunately there r no ruby slippers
1. The decision

_**The Decision **_

" '_Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing- something to avoid. And so now this involves all of you. I'm sorry about that". I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. … "But if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not"… If you decide you don't want me, then…I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here. … Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire…"_

" ' _That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you to'" _

" ' _No! No! No!' Edward roared, charging back into the room…" (New Moon) _

"Edward" I said nervously "talk to me...please?" I was afraid, I had never seen his eyes this black. I could feel the waves of fury rolling off him as he pretended that he needed to keep his eye on the road. "Edward' I asked again, more meekly this time "Please".

"Bella, I have told you this vote of yours doesn't matter. They wouldn't dare to do anything without me approving it." He whispered furiously, and for some reason his whisper made me more nervous than if he a yelled. "Don't you understand Bella, no of course you don't. You have no idea what living for forever means, you have no idea what it feels like to never be able to sleep, to dream,… to anything. Bella I won't let you live in an eternal night. Please for my sake Bella don't ask for this." He turn his topaz eyes to me, they held more intensity than I had ever seen. They were full of rage, hope, hate, pain and love. He was obviously fighting an eternal battle. "Bella" he started again when I didn't immediately respond. "Please, I promise that I will stay for the rest of your life and then follow you into death, please. Don't change". I sighed.

"And what about the Volturi" I countered.

"They aren't a problem Bella, Please believe me, I already told you my plan for evading them"

"Yeah" I grimaced "that's what makes me nervous." We were back at my house now. He stopped the car a couple hundred feet up the road and got out.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"Well you don't want Charlie to know that you snuck out do you?" He has an answer for everything.

"No I guess not"

"Okay then, get up" and I jumped onto his back. In a couple of strides we were up the side of the house and back in my room. He lay me gently onto my bed and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead before whispering "I'm going to bring my car back, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I nodded; I had a lot of thinking to do. I knew the Volturi would be here, and I also knew that as of right now Edward would never let me become a vampire. If I didn't become a vampire I could only imagine what would happen when the Volturi came. I could only see one reasonable option that kept everyone out of danger, I had to go to the Volturi and I had to go _alone._


	2. Running

I know these chapters are short and not very interesting but I promise they will get longer and better!!!!!!

_**Running**_

I had about ten minutes until Edward came back. God I had to make this fast. I quickly threw the first shirts and pants that I saw into my duffel bag. Then I ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste. As I entered my room I found some of the stationary the Renee had gotten for my for my birthday. God, what would I tell him? I quickly scrawled

Edward,

Please don't follow me. It's all I'm asking of you. Please do this for me. Whatever you do it will be to late so this time you Stay Safe and Stay Here. Please forgive me, I love you forever and for always.

Bella

Onto the golden paper and left it laying on the pillow of my unmade bed. Then I grabbed my duffel bag and ran down the stairs (remarkably without falling) and out the door. Suddenly I thought of something, Charlie!!! What would I tell him. I quickly dropped my duffel bag and ran inside and found a piece of scrap paper. I quickly wrote

Dad,

I'm going to some college open houses with Alice. I'll

hopefully be back in a week!

See you then!

Love,

Bella

I felt bad about lying to him like this, but what was I supposed to tell him, and I knew that the Cullen's would smooth over whatever mess was left. I left the note on the kitchen table and ran back out the door locking it behind me. I than ran don the front steps and grabbed my duffel bag. I threw it into my truck and slid in behind it. Then I jammed the keys into the ignition and quickly backed into the road. And with a quick glance back at my house took off toward the airport.

When I finally got there I pulled into a ten minute parking space, it was the only one open. Like it really mattered I wasn't going to come back. I jumped out of the door and dashed into the airport.

"Hello, Good morning and welcome to Forks Airport" she said in the most ridiculous monotone. I smiled back and tried to be pleasant,

"Hi, could I get a ticket to Italy please, the first one you've got" I replied

"There's a connector that's landing in JFK International and I you can connect from there. It's leaving in 15 minutes" she responded

"Great, one ticket please" I said as I handed her the debit card Charlie had recently gotten for me. I silently thanked him for that! She handed me the ticket and I thanked her and took it hurrying toward the terminal. When I got there they were starting to board the plane. I handed the flight attendant my ticket and walked silently back to my seat. Now it was hours and hours of waiting until I reached my destiny.

**Please review its my first fanfic. Also sorry for the slow beginning but I promise it's getting better, there was just things that needed explaining**


	3. Volterra

That seemed even longer than when I went with Alice I thought to myself as I walked out into the crowed terminal. I found an atm machine and withdrew the last of the money that was on the debit card, and then turned to walk into the bright sunshine of Rome. I saw many cabs racing down the road and screeching to a stop as a person hailed them. I shuffled to the side of the road and raised my hand, luckily by some miracle a cab swerved and parked parallel to the sidewalk. I opened the back door and jumped in. "Volterra please?" I asked him. He just nodded and took off speeding down the freeway. He drove much slower than Alice did. But eventually we arrived outside the gates of Volterra. Now came the tricky part. How was I going to find them? I step out of the taxi and grabbed my bag. I started walking up and down the streets until I came to a small café. I realized I hadn't eaten in hours and stopped to have a snack. I walked into the shop and saw a glass case filled with pastries. I pick one up and walked to the cash register. I looked up and standing behind the cash register I saw him. He was absurdly pale compared to all the other people in the shop and his eyes glowed a bright crimson. His beautiful face stared back at mine as I dropped the pastry and ran out the door. I ran up the street until I realized it was a dead end. I turned to run back out the other way but as I turned I saw 3 shadowy figures block my path. They strode toward me with unnatural and catlike grace until they were a mere three feet away from me. I could feel my pulse quicken and my knees began to shake. There were 3 other them and one of me, even if there were three of me and one of them I wouldn't be able to escape. They all smiled cruelly as I gawked at them. Then simultaneously they pulled down their hoods. They all had crimson eyes and to pale skin. The leader stepped forward and whispered

"Bella Swan?" I could only nod I was so petrified. He grinned with pleasure exposing his perfect straight and white teeth, "We've been waiting for you, this way if you please." He turned me by my shoulders and gave me a push towards the wall. I glanced back confused. He smiled as one of the others came forward and pushed on a worn out brick. Suddenly there was a terrible scraping sound as part of the wall was pushed inward. I gulped and followed the vampire into the dark hole in the wall.

We walked very slowly partial because of my inability to see anything in the blackness and partial because I could barely move my legs because they were so frozen in fear. I tripped often however every time there was cold hands that caught me and I was righted before I even knew it happened. Suddenly I slammed into something very cold and extremely hard. At first I thought it was a wall, but then I realized it was the back of the vampire that was leading us. He sighed at my clumsiness. I blushed in embarrassment. Then a rectangle of white light was blinding me, I was pushed through the opening and into the light. I realized that we were once again in the reception area I had been in last time I had come to Volterra. The only difference was the circumstances. If only I had Edward here right now to hold me and tell me not to be afraid. However unfortunately he wasn't and this time I would be facing the hall full of human drinking vampires with no one to protect me.


	4. Of Plotting and Promises

Okay so now the moment we have all been waiting 4 …what will Edward do when Bella goes to Volterra...So Run Along and Read to find out…. ALSO…I REALLY REALLY REALLY need some reviews..only 1 of my friends reads Twilight and ofcourse 2 understand my story all u need 2 have read those books…So to make a long story short..I really need reviews..I want outsiders opinions!!!!!

I DON"T own Twilight or ne thing like that! I just like to write about it!

_**Plotting and Promising**_

**EPOV**

I slowed my sprint to a jog as I neared the end of the forest and saw Bella's house. The light in her bedroom window glowed and I felt the same twist of excitement that was in my stomach every time I was with her. With a couple strides I was across her yard and up her house and in her bedroom, however there was something terribly wrong and I could feel it. I didn't hear her heartbeat. That's when I spotted it, a golden piece of paper garnished with her perfect handwriting. I read it once, then twice, and finally a third time. I couldn't believe it. No I thought absolutely NOT!!!! In half a second I was out her window and running back through the woods toward my house. The paper twisted in my hand as I ran, it seemed to be gloating. I stared down at it with accusing eyes. It was only a couple minutes before I reach my house. I ran and leaped up the steps of the porch and in through the door. Carlisle was waiting for me at the door. He looked confused.

"Edward Alice saw you she says something is wrong, what's the matter?"

I turned away from him, of course Alice would have seen, if she had any gifts at all she would have seen Bella leaving as soon as she decided to, but did she NNOO, so tell Alice and her visions to leave me alone. I'm going to Italy no matter what Bella says! I stomped up stairs Carlisle was following close behind me

I heard him thinking

_God what's the matter_

_Something is really wrong_

_Damn it Edward Stop walking and talk to me I know you can hear me!!!!!_

I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Bella's GONE" I roared.

"She left me this idiotic note she thinks she going to go to Italy to see the Volturi. She's not going anywhere what is she insane. They'll eat her! They'll change her! They'll imprison her! Damn I don't know what they'll do but they definitely won't turn her away! Aro's wanted her for her gifts! God Damn doesn't she know how dangerous this is!" I turned and continued my quick ascent up the stairs.

He was still on my heels as I ran into my room and grabbed my suitcase. I opened my closet and threw in a couple shirts and pairs of pants. He grabbed my elbow as I was throwing in a striped polo

"Edward Listen to me" he said sternly "Let me see the note" I handed it over then continued my frantic packing. He was reading it thoughtfully. "Edward, he started again, I know your not going to want to hear this but I think you shouldn't follow Bella"

I stared at him in disbelief. He of all people should know that not following her just wasn't an option that I would consider. He saw the look of determination that passed over my face and grimaced. "Edward please, think reasonably. She most likely in the air right now on her way over there, whatever they decide to do with her they'll do immediately! If you go now there is nothing you can do and they will most likely force you to work for them. Edward, please listen, I of all people know what Aro will do. I am positive they won't kill her. She is like you to valuable to them as a vampire with the ability to reflect the extra powers vampires have. They will change her. They may keep her or they may let her go either way you immediately showing up is what they expect you will do and they will have guards out looking for you. And if you try to take away their new prize they will kill you. Or if they don't want to use her in their guard"

"Huh" I snorted "Unlikely" He sighed

" I agree it is unlikely, however this is only more reason for you to not immediately follow. Aro's will be extremely protective of his new vampire and will not be pleased to see you there." I sighed as much as I hated to admit it Carlisle was right. They would be extremely protective of her for the first couple of months. And then after that they would have her hidden away teaching her all the secrets of the family and all that stuff. The best thing to do would be to wait and as much as I yearned to see her I realized that waiting would be the safest thing for Bella.

"How long do you think I should wait then?" I asked Carlisle

His tight face relaxed when he realized I would wait, but then it turned anxious. I didn't like the look I was seeing.

"I think 100 years will be the earliest you can go for her" he replied.

"100 years" I roared "100 years she'll be…" I didn't even want to think of what they would turn my Bella into if I waited for 100 years… 100 years of brain washing and blood feeding. 100 years on human blood would make it very difficult for her to turn to animals. Carlisle saw the turmoil on my face.

"Edward, please" he begged "100 years and I promise no one will stop you after that! You have my word. Just wait… and if not for me than wait for Esme or even better wait for Bella! Do this for her you know as well as I do that Volturi have long memories. 100 years is necessary Edward. Please!" I sighed. I knew that everything he said was true. I knew that he would never suggest anything like this unless he thought it was absolutely necessary.

"Fine" I agreed "100 years, no more and no less, and during these 100 years I reserve the right to remain miserable and heartbroken."

Carlisle looked defeated "Agreed" he said and held out his hand for me to shake it.


	5. A New Breed of Monster

_I don't in any way shape or form own Twilight or it's characters!!!!_

_Ok…so heres the new chapter. We find out what Aro is going to do with Bella! Yay. It's a little longer than the other chapters now that I'm getting to my actually story idea! From here it's all uphill! I really hope you enjoy this chapter it's my favorite so far. Please Review after u have read.. _

_Thx…Swissa_

_**A New Breed of Monster**_

BPOV

I looked around. The reception area was the same except for the women behind the desk this time she was obviously Italian. Her lustrous hair was the color of dark chocolate and her skin a shimmering bronze. I wondered what had happened to the other women from the desk, had they eaten her or changed her? I would have asked one of the vampires around me but when I glanced up at their red eyes I reconsidered, didn't want to give them any ideas! Her glistening amber eyes quickly glanced over me before she turned to the leader of the three vampires and said

"Aro's expecting you in the great hall." He nodded in acknowledgment and continued the way I had come just a few days earlier. It took about five minutes before we reached the plain brown door. One of them pushed it open and the leader nudged me forward. I entered into the large familiar hall. Aro's was standing there alone in the far corner of the hall with his back to us.

"Good Morning Bella, we've been expecting you." I swallowed. He turned and slowly started towards me. I was still amazed by how gracefully he moved, even compared to the Cullens. As he neared me he held out his hand, I knew what he wanted but I was too scared to move my hand to his. When I didn't respond he asked

"May I?" I nodded still unable to form words with my frozen lips. He gently touched his cold frail hand to mine and after a moment I saw a look of satisfaction pass over his face.

"So I see our gifts still don't work on you?" Once again I could only nod. "I am very excited that you are back here, and back alone. But Bella would you please tell me why, I am so curious?" I just stared into his filmy eyes. He realized that I couldn't talk and said "Perhaps in a more private location?" Once again I nodded.

He waved away the three vampires that had brought me and then turned his milky gaze to me.

"Follow me" he said with a wave of his papery hand. We exited through a small wooden door much like the one I had entered from, however this door was on the opposite side of the hall. I followed numbly behind him; we walked down a stoned and dimly lit tunnel. He stopped abruptly

"Here we are" he said. He turned to the right and opened another plain wooden door. I walked into the small room after him. I had to admit even through I was scared out of my mind I couldn't help but feel comfortable in this room. I looked like something out of a storybook. It was octagonal in shape and every wall was cover with shelves and packed onto every square centimeter of those shelves were book. Many of the books look extremely old; there was even a section of the shelving that held scrolls. To my left was a huge stone fireplace, it was surrounded by a large mantle. The mantle was wooden, I looked to be perhaps mahogany, but a very dark mahogany, it was covered in intricate carving that looked very gothic, and inside it was a large roaring fire. I found my voice in awe of the room.

"Wow Aro's" I whispered, "This is cool!"

"You like it?" he asked. I nodded. "It's settled than you can have one just like it when you're changed, all of my important advisors have some sort of office!" I stared at him blankly as he sat behind a massive desk that matched the mantle.

"Advisors?" I questioned flatly. I was surprised how it was suddenly so easy to talk to him.

"Yes Bella, which brings us to the essence of this conversation." I stiffened. "Bella your gift are extremely useful I want to change you and make you one of my most important advisors." Well I thought that doesn't seem so bad.

"Let me explain it this way Bella. During my three thousand years I have created and shaped many powerful and deadly vampires, all with the purpose of expanding my family's power. However now I am starting to worry, so many of them and all of their powers are so incredibly dangerous, even to me. And I think that it is obvious even to your human eyes Bella that although I will never die from old age I am still frail and not exactly young." I started to realize where he was going with this and shivered in anticipation.

"Bella" he started again "I need someone who is more powerful than all of them, and someone who is loyal only to me." I stared at him incredulously, was he really suggesting what I think he was. "This is why Bella, my dear, I am planning on changing you and giving you some of the most powerful of gifts. After you are changed I will then adopt you as my daughter and you will assemble a coven more powerful than any other that walks this earth. Along with them you will protect Volterra and everything it symbolizes including myself."

Once again I was too shocked to speak. How could he ever even think I would be a threat to anyone even as a vampire? I klutzy clumsily Bella Swan is who he chose to make leader of his personal security? This was definitely not making sense.

"I don't think I understand." I stuttered

"Really Bella dear it's quite simple. I will change you and during your change I will give you a couple 'extra powers' make your heighten vampire sense even higher, when your done changing I adopt you as my daughter, throw in a couple extra wing men for you and there you have it."

So many questions were swirling through my mind. Become a vampire without Edward, would I be able to go see Edward? How could he give me extra power? How could he possibly improve a vampires senses, they would be lethally strong without any enhancing. And finally why me?

I decided to start with the simplest question.

"Why me?"

"Really Bella, can you not see why I chose you?" I shook my head I really couldn't.

"Bella dear, your gift as a human is one that we have never seen before, no one has been able to deflect any vampires extra gifts. You are truly unique in that sense and this ability will make you invincible to your enemies. Plus when I give you your extra gift you will not only be able to not be hurt by your enemies' extra qualities but you will be able to fight with your own, and may I say, extremely powerful ones" I nodded, it was an obvious reason, I don't know why I didn't see it before.

"How can you possibly make vampire senses stronger, they're already so powerful? And how can you give my extra gifts I thought the extra things came with the change?" He chuckled,

"O I am so glad I chose you for this Bella, you are so sharp, nothing gets past you!" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "You see Bella, I have been waiting for someone like you for quite some time now. Over the years that I was waiting I experimented with the mind and where our gifts came from. I couldn't seem to transfer gifts until I found a very special being. He is a vampire, and his power is that he can give gifts away." I gave him a curious look. "It's true" he continued, "I made him try it on me and he gave me the power to shape the mind. For example I can push memories far away into the mind, so it seems as if something never happened, or pull out old ones that you may not remember. For instance, do you remember anything about being a toddler?" I shook my head "Well obviously I can't show you, but I would be able to pull out a memory of you being a toddler. All you memories are in your mind somewhere Bella, it's just a matter of knowing how to access them."

I sat there silently trying to take in all the information he had just said to me. It made sense. Then I asked the question that was most weighing on my mind.

"And when I am this 'super vampire'" I asked "I will be free to go where I want and such?" His face hardened slightly.

"When you aren't on duty yes, I'm not going to keep you chained Bella" Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad then I thought, my mood brightened slightly.

"So I could go anywhere in the world?" He seemed to understand where I was going with my questioning.

"Are we discussing Edward here Bella?" I nodded. He sighed, yes that is one problem with my little scheme Bella, you see you two are so devoted to each other it's only a matter of time before he comes and tries to steal you away." My mood brighten slightly at that thought.

"However" he said "how can I possibly allow him to steal my daughter away from me." O No I started to panic! Become a immortal vampire without Edward. No, I can't do it! It was taking all my energy to be sitting here right now and not sobbing for him. Aro's saw the panicked look cover my face.

"You see Bella" he continued "there is a little catch, during your transformation I will be inside your mind and when you wake up you won't remember an Edward." I froze. Not remember Edward, could he really do that? He said him self that his powers didn't work on me!

"How can you change my mind when you can't even enter it now?" I questioned

"Bella, when you are being changed your mind is very weak. All you can think about is the pain and during the transformation your mind is already rewiring it self. It's changing you, it makes you thirst for blood rather than human food, it instills instincts rather than reasoning, and the monster inside you it set free." I gulped.

"I'm your new breed of monster." I stated

"If you chose to look at it that way" he replied "I like to think of it more as, your becoming the most powerful vampire in the world other than myself."

"_IF _I decide to agree to this, you will leave the Cullens alone, right?" I asked

"O of course, dearest Bella, I don't want them. As long as they don't try to do anything to you, they will be safe. And of course they will get ample warning before anything drastic happens."

"You aren't' asking me to do this are you Aro" I sighed, I was going to become this monster whether I liked it or not. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"No dear, I'm not" And with that I nodded my head and asked

"So when do we get started?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! More reviews more chapters!!!!!!!**


	6. You'll Die Without Him

_So everyone wants me to update, your wish is my command cause school was out at 9:30 because of mid terms. Yay. Thanks so much 4 all the review. Also I've received a lot of questions about the extent of Bella's mind twisting and I'm sorry I wasn't clearer, you'll have to bear with me, usually I'm on the reading end of the spectrum and I keep forgetting that not everyone knows the details of the story. So once again sry, I'll try working on details and such. This chapter is going to be from Aro's POV so hopefully things will be a little clearer. Also everyone is beating up on Aro! Lol, which I find funny, but I am encouraging everyone to really look Aro's character not just as the evil guy who separates Bella and Edward, cause he's actually brilliant and very twisted!_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT_

_So anyway that was my rant…here's your chapter!_

_And if you want another you'll review!_

**_You'll Die Without Him_**

I couldn't believe it but I was actually felt sympathy for her. Her face was a melting pot of emotions. I saw relief, grief, anger, and fear each have their turn on her pale and flawless countenance but mostly I saw sadness. A terrible sadness that made her perfect cream color features twist into unsightly shapes. I couldn't be pity I was feeling, yet I had felt it before, and this was definitely it. How could I pity her, I was going to make her the most powerful vampire in the world. She could kill me in a second if I didn't keep control of her mind. Her name would be whispered in every dark corner of the world, the Belladonna, beautiful girl, who could kill you with a glance. I myself got nervous when thinking about how much power I going to give this little human, for she was more lethal than all weapons in the universe combined. She would be the daughter of the great Aro himself. I had to say something to her her perfect features were being marred by another round of emotion.

"Bella my dearest, please listen to me." She turned her deep brown eyes to mine, "Bella my child, you don't seem to understand what a wonderful gift I'm about to give you." Then faster than lightning anger, intense hatred filled her eyes.

"No, Aro" she spat "You're buying yourself an insurance policy. Don't even pretend like your doing this for my benefit or I will be forced to loose the little respect that I have left for you." O my, she really was quite angry at me.

"Then I will see you later tonight to begin your change. Oliver," I called to the vampire I knew was waiting outside my door. Quickly the heavy wooden door swung in and Oliver stepped through the threshold,

"Yes Aro?" He asked

"Please bring Bella to her room, and stay with her please" he nodded and Bella stood up from the large armchair she was sitting in and glided past him into the hall. Suddenly I thought of a problem I hadn't seen before, the possibility of Bella committing suicide, that fool of a boyfriend of hers had wanted me to kill him when she thought she had died.

"Bella" I called. She poked her head back through the door.

"Aro" she replied mimicking my tone. She really was quite the little spitfire.

"Just remember if you die before your change I will have to take it out on someone and I would hate for it to be that pathetic boyfriend of yours or his family." Her eyes clouded and she just gave a slight nod and stomped down the hall. It really killed me to see her so angry and in so much pain. I was already beginning to think of her as my daughter.

There was a low rapping on the door,

"Enter" I said. In walked Cyrus. "Ahh, Cyrus, good to see you. I hope you have some exciting news for me"

"Indeed Aro I do"

Well good then come in, come in" I motioned for him to sit in the large armchair in front of desk.

"What is your news then dear friend" I asked him

"I have found the gift you wanted and can give them whenever you are ready." O, this indeed was exciting!

"Can you show me Cyrus?" he nodded and suddenly all the books on my shelves were suspended in mid air. I looked like they were still on shelves but invisible ones. A moment later they were sliding back into their places. He then glanced at my fireplace and without warning a flaming log was careening toward my head, I shrank back thinking the log was going to hit me, however it stopped a mere centimeter from my face. I could feel the intense heat rolling off it as it tickled my icy skin. Then faster than the blink of an eye it was back in the fireplace.

"Impressive" I praised him. "But if you'll recall I asked for another gift as well"

"_Yes I remember Aro"_ I heard his voice in my head. _"Do you really think I could have forgotten?" _

_"No"_ I thought to myself. He smirked at me.

"It works both ways correct?" I asked him. He nodded

"I could hear your question before you said it." I smiled.

"_Good then, lets go we have a lot of work to do"_ He nodded as I rose and he followed me out the door.

BPOV

I followed Oliver down the dreary hall again we only had to walk past a couple of doors before he stopped and opened one for my. He nodded for me to go inside. I stepped forward into the room and he shut the door behind me. I was surprised by the room, it wasn't the prison I had been expecting, in fact I almost liked it. Ok maybe more than almost, I liked it a lot! Not that a cool room would replace my eternity with Edward, but hey I had to take what I could get now that my life, my eternity for that matter, was destroyed. The room was a very deep shade of maroon. The bed was a king size and had a canopy. Thick drapes hung from the cherry poles across the top. A large vanity was at the other end of the room and on either side of it were two huge doors. I crossed the room and opened the first door; it was extremely heavy it must be solid wood. I flicked on the light switch and was surprised when the light showed me a huge empty room. There was shelves, drawers, and poles with hundreds of empty hangers. Whoa. It was definitely a closet, but it was empty. That was weird. I shrugged and walked out. I decided to try the other door. I grasped the elegant brass handle and opened the door. When I saw the indise of this room I stopped in surprise it was just what I had imagined I would want in my house when I grew up. It was a study similar to Aro's however this room was round. The walls were completely covered in shelving and every single shelf was stuffed with books. In the middle of the room were a large black wooden desk and a red velvet chair. I walked over and sat in the chair, and I just sat there spinning in the chair my eyes glued to my rounded wall.

This room reminded me of Edward, all his CDs on the wall. O, God Bella why did u have to think of that again. Focus Bella, Focus. You're doing this for him to keep him safe, _but I can't live without him_, Bella stop. You have to live without him For Him! Think of all of them, ouch, that was painful. Ok so don't think, just know that you have to do this. It's for the best, right? I knew this was something I had to do but that tiny voice just wouldn't leave me alone all I could hear was …

_You'll die without him._

Suddenly I saw a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye. I had seen my savior. A shiny letter opener was screaming my name. I grasped it's cold surface and smile as I thought …

"_Don't be to long Edward"_

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 3 I'm a lil' review monster feed me feed me …okay sry but I thought it was funny..lol


	7. Welcome To Volterra!

_I don't own Twilight..blah blah blah. Hope you like the chapter sorry it took so long, life's been crazy. Please R&R_

_**Welcome To Volterra**_

I pressed the cool tip of the letter opener against my throat. For a second I blanched, how much would this hurt? O come on Bella, nothing that causes physical pain can be worst than living without Edward again. Slowly I applied more pressure, then without warning a voice whispered in my ear

"Bella dear please don't do anything rash, I can't afford to be on Aro's bad side"

I whirled around to find myself face to face with Oliver. What the heck? I stared at him dumbfounded.

"H- How did you get in here? In this room? Behind Me. What the… How did you get here?" I stammered. "How the hell…?"

"Teleportation" He said with a shrug as if it should have been obvious. Great I thought I'll never be alone with all these vampires and their stupid powers.

"Now Bella dear, please will you give me the letter opener. It would be a shame to loose you never mind the fact that it would mean my death along with those others you're so fond of." I sighed, there was no was I was going to be able to get away. My destiny was decided for me, there was no escape. I handed him the letter opener and shudders of rage and sadness convulsed throughout my body. I started sobbing. There was only one person in the entire world who I wanted with me and he was the only one able to comfort me, yet he wasn't here.

"O now now Bella my dear, don't cry. Your so lovely don't cry, it hurts your beautiful face." He stroked my back and hummed soothingly. Who was the vampire, why was he so damn compassionate? Jesus, he would eat me if I wasn't favored by Aro's. Then I felt his body tense and his back straighten, he took a step back so he was a more formal distance away from me. A second later Aro walked in followed by a strange vampire I had never seen before. His bizarrely beautiful face shone a glazed copper and his eyes were a dashing shade of maroon. Great, another one that might decide to have me as their mid morning snack, there freaking everywhere!

"Oliver" Aro greeted the vampire at my side. He nodded in acknowledgement. He turned his filmy eyes to me, and his face became alight with a smile.

"Bella, my daughter, so lovely to see you once again" I felt nauseas when he called me his daughter, I tried my best to hid the revulsion from coming to my face, however it must have shone because his flakey features crumpled for a moment before he regained his composure and continued.

"It is now time Bella, you will soon be one of us and you won't need to be followed around by Oliver anymore. Although I'm sure he is extremely disappointed about that. Aren't you Oliver?"

"Yes, Aro" He answered out of respect, but when I looked up at his face I could also see sincerity. O God I thought to myself.

"So Bella, if you'll kindly follow me we can get started." I numbly rose from the chair and treaded slowly after him and his strange companion. He stopped when we were in the room with the bed. Was he going to change me in here? He motioned for the bed and said

"Have a seat Bella." I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your changing me here?" I asked still shocked. He looked surprised by my question.

"Yes dear why not?'' He asked as if I was some kind of idiot. Then another thought crossed my mind.

"How are you going to change me? How are you going to be able to start once you've taken a bite?" I gulped at this thought.

"O Bella Bella Dearest." He chuckled "Have I not told you that I have been working on this plan for a very long time?" I nodded "So I obviously have a arrangement made" He glanced at the strange looking vampire at his side and he swiftly pulled out a black wooden box. I was about the size of a shoe box and gleamed showing obvious signs of polishing. He opened it and laying inside on black velvet was a syringe. The long point of a needle faced me. I shuddered, O god needled, not needles.

"See Bella, not a problem at all!" He exclaimed obviously proud of himself. Then before I could even think of what to do next I felt a stab in my arm. I whipped my head around to see Aro standing beside me injecting me with the needle. I wanted to scream but no sound came out. Then suddenly I started to feel it, liquid fire shooting into and enflaming every part of my body. This time the scream came, a bloodcurdling scream that even made Aro looked surprised. He pulled the needle out of my arm and I collapsed onto the bed writhing in pain. I could feel my consciousness coming and going until I finally was surrounded by blackness, a fiery suffocating blackness.

Aro's POV

Finally it was time to begin. Her mind had slipped into it's weakest most vulnerable state and it was time for my reconstruction to begin. I touched her pale still hand and started groping her mind. I couldn't believe how strong her barriers still were! I prodded and clawed at the wall trying to find a weak point. Finally I came to it. The slightest crack, it was where her memories of Edward were. I slipped in and was surrounded by the familiarity of the human brain. Since she was changing her brain was filled with panic, it was scrambling to keep her alive. Finally I found her memories. I touched them and they spilled out covering me. I quickly stopped the deluge of memories with my own wall. When the flood finally stopped I looked around and saw Bella's life being played out in front of my eyes. I quickly found her secrets box. As I opened it I saw memories from when she was just a toddler, playing in Forks, and a lot of her father. I hastily started shoving all the memories of the Cullen's and Edward into the back of her mind. Everything that had anything to do with the Cullen's I stuffed away, but there were so many bloody memories. By the time I finished putting all the memories of the Cullen's in the secret part of Bella's mind I had run out of room. I quickly backed out of her mind. How could one person possibly have that many memories and emotions for someone she had known for less than a year? I hadn't anticipated this, and it posed a slight problem.

With this many memories in the secret part of her mind they could easily be triggered and come spilling back. The very mention of the name Cullen might ruin everything I had been working for. I reentered her mind. I needed to enforce the walls around these memories. God were they strong! I might not be able to suppress them! I hurried to add more walls to lock her memories. When I was finished I tested the boarders, it would take something extremely strong to break these walls. I turned my attention to memories of her life. I edited her life, I almost felt bad about hiding her life from her. She would barely know anything about herself when she woke up, not even her own name. I exited her mind. I looked up at Oliver and asked

"How Long?"

"You've been working for about a day now." He responded. O my I've really go to be faster at this, we were almost past the time altering reflexes was possible. I quickly reentered her mind and tweaked and twisted her reaction time and other senses. I backed out of her mind for a last time and turned to Cyrus.

'She's all yours." I said, I glanced at the clock and added "But hurry up you only have a day and a half left before her change is complete. He nodded and stepped up to Bella's side.

"It won't take nearly that long." He said. He placed his pale and spindly hand on her warm chest. He closed his eyes in concentration and I saw a small light come from his palm. I saw Bella's unconscious face cringe in pain as she received the gifts I had selected for her. After about ten minutes he stumbled away from her bedside and collapsed obviously exhausted from over exerting his powers, however I wasn't worried about him, he would recover in about an hour. I turned anxiously to Bella; all that was left to do was wait.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity, it would only be about twelve hours now until Bella woke. Over the past hours I watched her face and body slowly change. Her new face, even though it was relaxed, looked fierce. Her face was an extreme and harsh beauty, if her facial angles were any sharper she would look incredibly ugly. Her cheekbones were well defined and covered in perfect and clear pale skin. Her hair was a luxurious chocolate and it fell in graceful locks around her face. Suddenly I heard her heart stop and with a start her perfect red almond shaped eyes shot open scorching everything that she looked at. Finally she turned the flame of them to me and in a velvet voice mumbled

"Aro?" She questioned in a velvet voice. I nodded, I had thought long and hard about what to call my new and perfect daughter and now with her fiery eyes scorching my face I knew exactly what to call her. She was the beginning of a new breed of vampires, perfect and refined. She would be Eve.

"Hello Eve, Welcome to Volterra. How are you feeling?"

**Ok don't kill me 4 changing her name, I swear it's necessary and she'll get it back..Please feel free to critique and compliment as you see fit. Also want 2 c Eve?? Go 2 my profile there's a link 2 a pic!**


	8. Lessons and Learning

_Enjoy..please R&R. I really would love to get more feedback!!! I only have 2 friends that read Twilight and can critique me accurately. So give me a hand please!_

_**Belladonna: Daughter of the Night**_

When the pain finally stopped its wild rampage through my body and after a few tense seconds I heard my heart stop beating. I forced myself to open my eyes, my instinct telling me to be alert and to prepare to be attacked. With all my might I forced my eye lids back. My gaze was met by two filmy eyes and a flaky face. I knew this face, how did I know this face? So familiar, suddenly I heard a soft voice purr

"Aro" I glanced around the room to see who it was had spoken and saw two other pale and excited looking faces, that's when I realized the voice was mine. I was surprised where had that name come from, how did I know it? I was startled when the flake face responded to my call

"Hello Eve, Welcome to Volterra. How are you feeling?" Eve? Was he talking to me? I glanced around again and then turned and glared at his face, he stared down at me, he was definitely talking to me.

"What…?" I started, but then I realized that I couldn't finish my sentence I didn't know what to ask. Am I Eve? Where the hell am I? Who was he? How did I know his name? He must have understood my questioning expression because he said

"I will explain everything you want to know, however first please satiate yourself." It was then that I realized it felt like a block was in my throat. I was starting to have trouble breathing. He handed me a goblet filled with thick red liquid. I didn't bother asking what it was, it was warm and smelled wonderful. I gulped it down greedily and felt its thick smoothness soothe my aching throat. When I gave the goblet back the world around me seemed shaper. My vision was so crisp and vivid that I could trace every fold and line in the face of the old man, Aro I guess his name was. I saw every strand of hair on the heads of the creatures around me. I heard voices, but no one in my room was speaking. I heard millions and millions of voices. They were all chattering, incessantly talking about stupid and petty things. Bickering filled my head.

_I never get my way mom hates me_

_Where is my husband we are going to be late again_

_Damn I failed the history test my parents are going to be mad_

_Great a pastry I can't eat this. It's like 1000 calories. _

"Ahh, My God I cried, make them shut up! Make them stop!" Aro looked at me nervously.

"Eve" He said "Dear only you can turn them off, focus, tune them out, concentrate."

I looked at him and tried to concentrate, but how the hell do I do that when I have a million voices in my head whispering their worries to me.

"Focus Eve" He said in a calm and commanding voice.

"Quite them block them out, make a wall. Think really hard about only one thing." I did that I focused on the ceiling planked and ancient and slowly the volume of the voices went down until I could hardly hear them. With the voices gone the ragging in the back of my throat returned. I thought to myself, _where's that cup of red stuff. _And suddenly it was next to me floating in the air. I was so startled I flung my body backwards and ended up on the other side of the room. Holy..How did I do that? I looked at Aro's face and was surprised to see pride and pleasure written all over it.

"O Eve this is lovely, much more wonderful than I would ever have expected!" I stared at him incredulously.

"Huh" I said. What the heck was he talking about?

"O my' He started "You mean you don't remember anything? Think about it for a few minutes dear I know you'll remember." He words were supposed to seem comforting and confident I suppose, however with my brilliant new vision I could easily see the worry and doubt written all over his face, I could see so many things now, every little detail of everything in the room, even the grains in the woodworking. I thought about it, how had I ended up here? Then without warning an image popped into my head, it was a girl sitting in a study sobbing and Aro was sitting across the desk from her. She turned and looked back toward me as one of the other creatures in the room walked in and I gasped in surprise. Her face, it was, my face! I turned toward Aro again and felt as if a huge door had been open. Memories came flooding through the door. I knew I had come to him for help. I remember him saying he would help me by changing me into a super vampire, the Belladona he had called me. He said I would love it; it was a gift to me from him. Other things came back as well. I remembered vampires, I was a vampire, I looked around the room again now enlightened and instead of creatures I saw three wise and beautiful looking vampires. I knew they could see the newly acquired intuition in my eyes, because they all relax and started to even smile a bit.

"What have you remembered Eve" asked Aro. My gazed at him as velvety words flowed across my lips.

"You saved me; I am now your daughter, your daughter of the night. I am to help you keep order in the world of vampires. I am the one and only Belladonna, soon to be a feared and respected legend that people don't really believe but are still to scared to risk finding out that it is true. You changed me to save me from a terrible fate." I looked at the ancient fragile vampire with new respect and faster that I thought possible I was wrapping my strong arms around his cold body and embracing him. "Thank You!" I whispered. He chuckled

"No thanks needed Eve, and once again welcome to Volterra." I smiled this time as I recognized the name of the Italian city that I had fled to.

"Eve, I would like you to begin training as soon as possible. You have more powers than you know and you must learn how to control them, and quickly or else we could have quite the disaster on our hands." I nodded.

"What are my powers" I asked when I finally realized I had no idea what he was talking about. His face lite up like a child's on Christmas,

"Well" He said "I am hoping you have been able to harness all the powers I gave you. I already know that you are telepathic and telekinetic, as I was hoping you would be. However I also increased all you reflexes and senses. Also you should also be able to talk to people in their minds." Cool I thought to myself.

"How will I know when I have the powers?" I asked.

"Try it now" He stated, "if you don't have them by now, you aren't getting them."

"How do I use them?" I asked.

"Just think about what it is that you want to happen and see if that works." He suggested.

_Yeah Aro easy for you to say_ I thought to him. He smiled and said

"Actually it is very easy for me to say." I gawked at him, had he really just heard me? Whoa, creepy, but really cool!

"Cool" I said aloud this time my voice full of awe. I decided to give the telekinetic deal another try. I turned to the two vampires and thought _Come here_ immediately they were being pulled against their will towards we. They stared at me with shock, awe, and a bit of fear. I smiled and stopped them about a foot from me. I turned my scorching gaze to the one with shaggy brown hair and what would be puppy eyes it they weren't a brilliant crimson.

_Oliver? _I thought to him. _Whoa this is creepy _I heard him think _How should I answer her. Can she hear me right now? _I looked at me his eyes filled with inquisitiveness. I thought to him _Yes I can hear you all you have to do is think and I can hear you answers. _He nodded. _So _I started the mental conversation again_ I just wanted to thank you, I'm not really sure why exactly I'm doing it but it seems that you did something very important for me. _

_Yes, and really a thank you is not in order. It was my pleasure. _

I smiled at him, he was so polite.

Aro cleared his throat and said "Eve dear, it really isn't polite to talk to people in their minds when other people are around, especially if it is something that can be talked about out loud and other people know that you're doing it."

"Sorry" I said bashfully, of course it was rude why didn't I think of that. "Now Eve, as for your training, you can see for yourself that even with raw talent you are extremely powerful. However, you must be to taught to channel your power and use it effectively. Oliver and Cyrus along with myself and possibly other will be your instructors. You obviously can't go above ground until we have harnessed all your renegade energy or else you would cause extreme turmoil, however you are free to wander any where you like below ground, you are Volturi now after all. However I must caution you that many of the halls are forgotten and it is very easy to get lost so don't explore to deep." I nodded understanding the severity of his words.

"So when can I begin my training" I asked him as I casually brought the goblet of what I now knew was blood to my lips and took a long gulp.

"Well Dear right away follow me" He responded cheerfully and in a flash he was out the door. Now that I was vampire I kept his pace as we stalked the underground chambers of Volterra.

_Okay guys so like I said up top, I really need more reviews and suggestions on where to go from here with the story. Also I've been getting a lot of reviews about how my story is good, but if there's something you think needs improvement, PLEASE TELL ME! The next chapter will hopefully be from Edward POV. However when I go back to Bella should I jump the 100 years, tell significant happenings (Ex. Making her coven, and special tasks from Aro) or should I tell the entire 100 years (which I personally think will take to long and become boring)_

_Also to see Oliver, Cyrus, and Eve Go 2 my profile!!!!_


	9. A Rash Decision

_THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. Keep them coming they really help to motivate me and improve my writing (as you can see I wrote you all a new chapter..yay)_

_I don't really like this chapter but it's necessary...lol..anyway please don't forget to continue reviewing!!_

_Enjoy the Chapter_

_**A Rash Decision**_

EPOV

I gazed out my window at the grey and unwelcoming sky. It had only been a week that I had been without my beloved Bella; however it felt like an eternity. I would never be able to wait to see her for 100 years. How could I? I barely lasted a week without her, 100 years, how in bloody hell was I supposed to do that. My existence without Bella was completely and utterly pointless. I didn't do anything. At least this time I knew she was alive, Aro, little bastard that he was, wouldn't kill her. He had said himself that he had never seen such promising talent. I was deep in thought when I heard Alice walk in.

_Edward?_

"What Alice?" I responded she and Carlisle were the only members of my family that dared to come into my retreat.

"I saw a vision of you doing something very very rash Edward, please whatever your thinking of doing, reconsider. Please Edward your no help to Bella if you're dead!"

"**I'm no help just sitting here waiting for 100 damned years to pass either Alice!! I have to do something, don't you understand."** The pained look that danced through her eyes quieted my yelling.

"Alice" I began again trying to be calmer.

"Every second she spends with them she is being ruined, brainwashed, taught a new way of life. In 100 years she will be so little like my Bella she might as well be dead. I have to do something now Alice before it is too late! Please understand Alice."

"Edward, I understand how you feel. Bella was my sister, I miss her terribly and I can't even think about what they've done to her for fear that I will fly to Italy myself and try to kill anyone there that ever lay their hands on her. But done you see Edward, trying to get to her now will be impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Alice" I said in a determined voice. She suddenly looked very worried.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" She cried "Don't even THINK about that or I will chain you in your room and not let you out 100 years, do you understand me."

I looked into her furious eyes and knew she would be true to her word. I nodded glumly.

"Alice," I whispered "I can't live without her for 100 years, I just can't do it. It's impossible." The wall of anger on her face crumpled and was replaced with compassion.

"Edward we will all help you, we will do whatever we can, all of us the whole family. Maybe Carlisle can cook something up to knock you out and make the time pass faster. We should move out of Forks, that's for sure. We could travel keep your mind busy. You'll see Edward we'll pass the time." I looked into her panicked expression made me want to give her a hug, instead however I murmured a thank you. The suddenly I got an idea.

"Alice" I asked "Can you see Bella?"

"Not really" She replied with a touch of frustration in her voice. It was extremely unusual for Alice to not be able to see people's future, it rarely ever happened.

"Not really?" I questioned

"I saw her in a study with Aro, she was crying and then Aro looked at me, as if he could tell that I was watching and then it ended. All black and since then I haven't been able to see anything."

"Weird" No one could tell when they were being watched in a vision especially since what she saw hadn't happened yet. Right? At any rate we weren't going to be seeing anymore of Bella's future for a while I imagined and dropped the hope of being able to supervise her through Alice's visions for the years I was ordered to wait through.

"Maybe we could just go to Volterra and visit Alice, not even be noticed by the Volturi. Just to see what Bella looks like and how she's doing?"

"Edward," her voice was filled with dread "that wouldn't be a wise idea. Not a wise idea at all" Something told me she had seen the outcome of this plan and it had a very unhappy ending. But what else was I supposed to do. I had to see her, I couldn't survive without her.

"Alice do you mind leaving me alone for awhile?" I asked her. She nodded and gracefully rose and walked out my door. As soon as she was gone I was up and running erratically through my room. Any piece of clothing that touched my fingers went into my suitcase. When it seemed full enough I zipped it up and opened my window. I jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground below. I sprinted to the driveway and started my Volvo's soundless engine. I peeled out and started zooming to the Forks airport. I swear I won't get caught, I won't let her see me, I just need to see her and make sure she is ok.

Carlisle POV

I was working with a patient with diabetes when Alice came flying into the exam room.

"Carlisle" she said at vampire speed and volume "Edward is going after Bella he was about 10 minutes from the airport when I saw him." It took a moment for what she said to register in my brain. Why would he do that? Doesn't he understand that it is essential to his survival and happiness to just wait? I would never request such a task form him if there was any other way to ensure his and Bella's happiness and survival.

"Let's go" I whispered. As I was walking out of the hospital I ordered one of the nurses to finish up with my patient. The elevator ride had never seemed longer. Alice was tapping her slim pale fingers against the wall while we waited to reach the ground floor. Once the elevator opened it was difficult to keep myself walking at human pace. I could feel Alice becoming frustrated by the speed as we made our way through the crowd in the hospital lobby. When we finally reached my car I switched to vampire speed in less than a second my keys were in the ignition and we were speeding out of the parking lot near towards the airport. I pushed my car past 185 as we reached the outskirts of town. Luckily the hospital was closer to the airport than our home so hopefully we would be able to reach the airport before Edward go onto a flight.

"Check if he's here yet Alice" I said to her in a strained tone. I saw her close her eyes as she concentrated on finding Edwards future. A minute later she relaxed.

"If we keep up this pace we will reach the airport before him. He's stuck in traffic because of road work." I was somewhat relieved but I knew if anything happened then the future would be changed and he could make it there before us, and with that thought I pushed the car to 190.

We neared the airport parking lot and I swung into a 20 minute parking space. Alice and I darted out of the car before it had barely stopped. We went to fast for human speed, but nothing mattered as long as we stopped Edward from getting onto the plane.

EPOV

DAMN TRAFFIC. Luckily I still made it in time to get onto the plane. I parked my car in the small parking garage and bounded towards the airport doors. I walked as fast as I could and still look human. I rounded the corner of the terminal and that's when I spotted her. There leaning against a wall staring straight at we was ALICE! ALICE! What was she doing here? Her and her damn visions needed to stay out of my life! I Turned to escape her but as I turned I came face to face with Carlisle. What, they were both here? Great, no way I'm going to be able to escape now!

"Carlisle" I said, "I'm getting onto that plane to go and rescue Bella whether you like it or not" He nodded. It was obvious that he had been expecting that kind of response from me.

"Edward, come back to the house with me and listen. I promise if after you listen and actually think about what I say and you still want to go to Volterra that no one in the family will stop you. Deal?"

I sighed I really didn't have a choice they had me cornered. I nodded and all three of us walked back to the cars. Alice drove Carlisle car and he rode in mine. The entire ride home was silent. When we arrived home Carlisle lead me to his study and as we entered he motion for me to sit down in one of the large chairs while he took a seat behind his desk.

"Edward" he started. "I realize you're frustrated and dieing inside without Bella. But you have to learn to think before you do things. Right now they probably have changed Bella and she is in training or working in Volterra. Right now she is most likely living a pretty unrestricted existence. What will happen if you show your face, or they come to find that you are sneaking around their city? They will lock Bella up tight so that you can not take her until they have dealt with you. Edward, you have to understand that Bella loves you very much and is probably making a plan of her own to escape Volterra right now. You going there will only make it more difficult to escape. Please Edward, reconsider your decision for Bella's sake. I promise you after 100 years no one will stop you from going and it will be easier for you to get to Bella if she hasn't come back by then."

I sighed. I knew what he was saying was rational but how could I possibly live for 100 years without Bella. Carlisle said that I had to do it for Bella's sake, to allow her to be as happy as she could be. No, not allow her to be happy, but to give her the opportunity to escape. She would come back; I knew she would be able to escape. My Bella was to smart and stubborn to be held captive for 100 years. I just knew it. I would wait, if eternal happiness with her meant that I needed to be patient then so be it, I would wait for her return to me, and if she couldn't escape in the 100 years as soon as time was up I would be on the fastest plane to Rome to get her.

I nodded to Carlisle to show my agreement and I saw his shoulders relax and he let out a nervous smile.

"Thank You Edward."

Now all I had to do was figure out how to keep myself from thinking of Bella until she came back.

_**Ok so it's definitely not one of favorite chapters but Edward needed to check up on, please review it really helps me to write!!!!! And the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up!!**_


	10. Author's Note Don't U Hate These

**KK Everybody listen up I'm reworking the chapters. The material will be the basically the same but the ordered needed a little rearranging so here I am rearranging it. The only thing different about chapter 10 is that I took out the last paragraph where Oliver comes in. The next chapters that I posted are going o have basically the same material, however I am going to be adding things and rearranging the order that the story is told in So glance over it so your up 2 date**

**Thx …Swissa **


	11. A Vacation At The Villa

_KK the only thing I changed in this chapter was I took out the last paragraph where Oliver comes to the villa. So re read if u want, if not take my word 4 it. And I know the new title sucks but I couldn't think of ne thing else. If ne one has ne ideas let me know!_

_A Vacation At the Villa_

I was laying on my king sized bed thinking about the past nights events. Another successful mission, another rogue brought from the unforgiving streets of the human world and down into the depth of Volterra. Aro was very pleased with me lately. His Belladonna, his beautiful girl, his daughter He had told me earlier in the evening that I was more than he could have ever hoped for. I closed my eyes finally content. After 25 years of learning, training, practicing, and hunting I was finally being given a break. A whole month to myself to do whatever I chose. The possibilities were endless. I closed my eyes once more and pictured myself lying in the sun on my villa at the coast. I heard the soft padding of feet. I rolled out of the way before Dova's granite body could land on me. She collapsed in giggles.

"Using super senses is soooo unfair" she said as she laughed her tinkling laugh.

"Dova, my dear" I smiled playfully "how many times do I have to remind you that you can't sneak up on me?" She relapsed into her fit of giggles.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." I laughed with her. Her sparkling green eyes danced in the candle light. And her soft angelic face was framed by locks of shimmering auburn hair. She looked gorgeous. She noticed me scrutinizing her face.

"What do you think?" She asked obviously still unsure about her newest look.

"You look gorgeous Dova. Keep this one for a while you are absolutely beautiful!" Her flawless complexion beamed, nothing like a compliment on their newest façade to brighten a shape shifter's day I chuckled to myself.

"So Dova" I continued in a corny news report's voice "For the first time in 25 years the coven finally has time off. What should we do?" She snorted at my feeble attempt to sound professional then answered

"Whatever you want to do Eve. You know we follow you everywhere. Even if you wanted to be rid of us you couldn't." I laughed it was true, there was never really a time that I didn't have a member of the coven with me. We were very close.

"So how 'bout spending so time at the villa?" I asked her. She bounced on the bed in delight. . My villa was my new birthday gift from Aro. It was a seaside estate far from curios human eyes, a perfect vacation spot for a coven of vampires.

"YES, time in the sun sounds PERFECT!"

"Okay then go pack" She leapt from my bed and flew across the room and out the door. I chuckled, she was so eccentric, but that's why I loved her.

I felt the air tightening behind me. I whipped around and was face to face with Tristan. He wrapped his steely arms around me and pulled me close.

"And you said no one can sneak up on you" he joked and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I can feel you coming" I protested "I just can't react fast enough when you or right behind me."

"So I can capture the great Belladonna" I mutter amused "I'm impressed with myself." I smiled and kissed him.

"What's this I hear about the villa?'' He asked.

"I thought I told u no using your powers to eavesdrop" I scolded. He smiled guiltily.

"I couldn't help it, I'm sorry it wont happen again" His golden eyes shone with sincerity.

"Don't make me unleash the force of my wrath onto you" I joked.

"Please" he said "Your as dangerous as a kitten" I smirked and before he knew what was happening my paper weight was wizzing past an inch from his head.

He smoothed his shocked expression before responding

"See what I mean, you would never hurt me" he grinned. I sighed I knew it was true but, gave him a playful smack in the back of the head just for good measure.

"So since you know about our vacation plans why don't you go and pack also."

"Everything I need is standing in front of me" he whispered as he nuzzled my neck. I pushed him away and looked into his amber eyes. He leaned forward and our stone cold lips met.

It was only a few hours before we had everything we needed strapped to the top of our Land Rover. There was eight of us in total. The four guys, Remus, Astro, Tristan, and Demetri, were driving the Rover and we, the girls Dove, Alma, Nia, and I, were following them in my Audi. My coven was one of the largest in the world, other than some coven that was currently living somewhere in the U.S. that had seven and the entire Volturi. We were a unique and extremely powerful group and I had hand picked each member of my coven. Each members was vital to the missions that we had to do. Demetri, was the first member of the coven. He had been previously working for Aro as a tracker but I convinced Aro that I needed him more. Next was Dove, my best friend. She was a shape shifter. I had found her on one of my assignments wandering the streets of Calcutta, India. Demetri had it bad for her, and they were always on and off. We stumbled upon Tristan, who has the power of invisibility and Remus, who can freeze time, on one of our assignments in London. They had been living and hunting together. Astro, who controls force fields, was actually a wild renegade that we tracked half way across the world before finally capturing him and bringing him back to Volterra, and after so skillfully avoiding us for so long we of course made him part of the family. Alma was an artist in her former human life that had been painting the buildings and studying the ancient architecture of Volterra and had got a little to good a look at the secrets of the Volturi and had to be changed. Now she has a photographic memory. Finally there was Nia, the newest family member, she had actually found us. Her ability to see others powers or what a human's power would be if they were changed was really handy when confronting a renegade.

It was no time before we reached the long gravel road that wound around the cliffs of the Italian coastline. The breakers below us flew by as we sped along the trail. We arrived at the front gate of the estate and I hit the remote that opened it. As the dark metal gates swung open we were welcomed to our home by the lush green vegetation that grew along side the flagstone that paved the drive that lead to the main house. The main house was terra cotta and had a burnt orange roof. I drove up to the front door and everyone piled out, each taking their bags into their rooms. I grabbed mine and entered the cool interior of the house. I walked down the tiled hall and opened the plain wooden door to my room. I was greeted by the refreshing smell of the sea. I tossed my luggage onto the bed and walked through the glass doors onto the terrace. I leaned against the rail and stared at the ocean crashing below me. It felt so good to finally have some time off.

I saw the rest of the coven running down toward the clear blue water, eager to enjoy the welcoming salt water and sunshine. Their pale skin was glittering in the intense light. This was really the only place in Italy that we could be in the light and not have to worry about being seen. I gave a contented sigh and turned around and walked back into my room. I quickly changed into my midnight blue bikini and sprinited through the halls of the villa and out the door toward the inviting waters.

**KK so if ne one has ideas 4 a better title 4 this please tell me!**


	12. What Good Is Life?

_**Ok this combines the whimpy chapter with EPOV of Alice receiving her vision. Enjoy and Bella and Edward meeting is the next chapter so get excited!!!! It shouldn't take longer than a week 2 post it cause I've already started writing it! So please read and review the new part of this chapter and I'm sry if rearranging the chapters has unconvinced ne 1**_

_**Thanks Again…Swissa**_

_**What Good Is Life?**_

Aro's POV.

So much work to do when you're the most powerful vampire in the world. I shifted through the stack of papers again and still couldn't find the bill I was looking for. It's isn't like paying them is the problem, they're just plain annoying. I heard a rapping at the door of my study.

"Enter" I called. The knob twisted and in walked Abashi. What was he doing here? He must have seen the inquisition on my face before I smoothed it. Because he started babbling like a little brook before I could even ask him. He fidgeted nervously as he mumbled along about nonsensical issues, which was unusual for a vampire, we just aren't nervous creatures. Finally I had enough with his erratic mumblings and asked him,

"Abashi what are you doing here?" His eyes flitted across the room and quickly breathed

"The walls around you know who has been breached. She's been probing and searching for a entrance all these years. She knew we must have done something because she couldn't see visions of you know who. She finally found a weak point and before it could be mended she caught and image." I didn't say anything so he continued; my silence seemed to worry him even more because he started talking faster. "Itreallywasn'tour faultsAro,pleasewedidn'tevenrealizetherewasafaultinthewallsuntilwefeltherstartingto wedgeinthroughit,andbythenitwastolateandshesawanimagebeforewecouldmendthegap. PleaseArowearesorrywereallytriedourbest." He stopped seemingly out of things to ramble on about. I stared at him before slowly asking,

"What was it that she saw?"

"She saw her during her transformation, lying on the bed."

I sighed, more complications, perfect.

Alice POV-

I saw her I finally saw her! I finally broke through that stupid wall that they had up! The only problem was the image I had seen of Bella was Bella dead. Had they not changed her and just decided to kill her? I felt so sure that they would just change her. Now she was dead and it was my fault for helping Carlisle control Edward.

EPOV-

I was lying in my room imagining different scenarios of Bella and I being finally reunited. Some involved passionate kisses, in others she would stand stock still and blink to make sure it was really me. Some involved the classic run and jump hug with would be tears streaming down her china doll cheeks. The only constant in my day dreams was how beautiful Bella was. She had the palest skin I had ever seen. A glorious radiance glowed around her and dimmed the rest of the world in very ordinary and dull sort of way. She was not at all the least bit clumsy like she used to be, which I did miss seeing. But the fierce grace and beauty she now possessed wasn't something I would turn up my nose to. My daydream was interrupted by a strangled thought. It was Alice but it was unlike her to be thinking such muddle and irrational thoughts. She was trying to hide something from me that much I was sure of, but exactly what it was I couldn't tell. It had to be something really big for her to have so much trouble hiding it. I was curious now and wandered from my fortress of thoughts down the hall toward Alice and Jasper's room. I reached for Jasper's mind and found it filled with concern for Alice. I saw a picture or Alice twisting around with her delicate fingers entwined into her short ebony hair. I entered her room without knocking and as she saw me she gasped and sank onto her bed wrinkling her elaborate comforter. Her golden eyes were full of guilt and pain. I didn't understand, what had she seen? What was the problem? She started gasping and her body convulsed with dry sobs. Swiftly I was knelt in front of her. I took her hands in mine and asked anxiously

"Alice what's the matter?" Jasper, who had his arm draped protectively over Alice's petite figure, was no help. When I opened his mind for an explanation, all I got was a blank. I was growing more and more worried as I realized there was only one person they would be acting like this for.

"Alice" I cried again desperately "what did you see?"

"I'm sooo sorry Edward" she whispered. "It's all my fault; I should have tried harder to find her future. Please Edward forgive me, please, just tell me you forgive me!"

"Alice" I whispered in a ragged tone "Let me see it." Suddenly I was hit with a wave of thoughts as Alice dropped all her barriers. My head was on fire with a searing pain as thoughts were pushing into my head. It took me a couple seconds to control their flow. I frantically sorted through them until I found the vision that had caused Alice so much agony.

There she was my perfect beautiful Bella only this Bella wasn't the Bella I had seen in my daydreams or the one I had remembered from many yeas ago.

She didn't have fearsome vampire grace and beauty.

This Bella skin was grey and dull, not radiating light.

She was still and unmoving, not light and swift.

Her eyes were covered by her perfect and frail lids not glimmering golden with intelligence and life.

Her lips were dry and faded not lush and moist.

This Bella was dead, not filled with life.

I froze at this realization. And suddenly it felt like I was hit by a plane. I fell to the floor. There was a pressure on my chest that just kept getting heavier and heavier.

The world went blank.

I heard Jasper call for the rest of the family, I saw them coming into the room and I saw them circling my body. I felt Carlisle shaking me and I watched his lips form words that I couldn't understand.

My reason for living is dead, what good is life?

**So I have 2 admit I'm pretty proud of the new part of this chapter. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!!!**

**Thx ..Swissa **


	13. Tracking and Trapping

**PLEASE READ: I'm afraid that there was a little confusion last chapter about Bella/ Eve being dead. Bella/Eve is in fact very much alive. However the reason that Alice saw her dead was because she saw her while she was being changed so she seemed dead. The vision Alice had wasn't accurate because since the Volturi have been holding off all the vision etc. Alice simply saw a vision she would have had, that has now happened and is in the past. So EVE/BELLA IS NOT DEAD!!!!!**

**Sry that it took so long to update with this chap. But this one is longer than most so I hope that makes up 4 it. Please R&R**

**Thx Swissa**

_**Tracking and Trapping**_

Eve POV

We stayed outside the rest of the day enjoying the warm and comforting rays of sunlight that kiss our pale skin. All too soon twilight came and we went inside the villa. We were all sitting in the main room lounging on the couches and watching comedy central when there was a knock on the door. Reached out with my mind and found that it was Oliver. Funny I thought, we didn't talk that much anymore now that Aro had made him his personal body guard and I was busy with the renegade tracking. I mentally opened the door and said

_Come into the main room_

The coven glanced at me with questioning stares. Oliver appeared in the threshold and everyone called out friendly greetings, that is until they noticed his face. It was grave and thoughtful.

"What is it Oliver?" I questioned

He took a deep breath before beginning and said,

"Friends I'm afraid your vacation has to be put on hold, one of the most dangerous renegades yet is on his way to Volterra." We all stared at each other and then wordlessly stood up and rushed to the front door.

As usual when we are attacked on our home front my coven headed back to Volterra to surround the city and protect Aro, while I circled the city and lapped the incoming road, searching minds to find the invader. It was easier for me to listen when they weren't around since I was so attuned to them. Sometimes their thoughts could be distracting and very loud if the were to close, and to search the amount of minds that I generally needed to search when seeking a person out of a crowd I couldn't have their thoughts screaming at me. My coven piled into the cars and peeled out of the gravel driveway. After they had left I rushed to the oversized garage next to the villa and typed the password into the security device. The screen's light flashed green and slowly the door rose up and revealed my six beautiful cars. I was in my black Ferrari with illegally dark tinted windows and ready to go by the time the door was fully open. I turned the key felt the delightfully powerful engine purr to life at my command. I pushed the petal to the floor and started the trip back to Volterra searching the many minds I passed on my way there.

When I arrived outside the city there was still no sign of the intruder. I mentally called Dove for a status report.

_Any signs yet?_ I asked

_None_. Was her only reply

I continued to circle the perimeter of the city, following the ancient stone walls that encircled it. Then I heard it. It was only a whisper in the back of my mind, but every thought was covered with hatred and more importantly venom. I had found the dangerous vampire. Quickly I reached out to the rest of the coven sent them an image of where I was.

_I've found him, Meet me, then we'll go_

I parked my car in small dirt parking lot on the side of the road. No more than two minutes later I saw my coven silently coming towards me. I waved to them and started toward the location I had last heard the renegade. But when I listened in again I found that he had already covered a mile. Whoa, I thought he's fast.

I quickly thought to Astro,

_He's a runner I may need you to put up a wall._

_Just tell me when and where. _

Looked into 6 sets of blood red eyes and nodded. Silently my coven spread out to surround the renegade as we had so many times before. Astro and I went south so we could cut the renegade off from the city. I could hear the thoughts of my coven as they stalked through the undergrowth of the Italian countryside and we tightened our circle around the renegade.

_God I REALLY need a vacation._

_Couldn't Aro have gotten someone else for this one, just this one time? _

_At least everything has gone smoothly so far maybe we can be back to the villa by tomorrow. _

I silently chuckled to myself; it was really scary sometimes how so many people could be thinking the same thing at one time. Suddenly I felt something slamming into the walls around my mind. I was shocked. He was telepathic, or at least had some sort of mind reading qualities. I quickly threw him from my mind and secured my boundaries. Then I thought to the coven

_Strengthen your guard, he's a reader and a strong one, he almost got through me!_

I felt their presence in my mind weaken as they reinforced their defenses.

I thrust out my senses with as much force as I could and directed it towards him. I could feel him fall backwards when the force of my attack hit him. I enveloped his mind and began to tighten my noose. I could feel his walls crumbling under the pressure I was putting on them. I was about to break them when I felt my hold thrown back at me. He had escaped my mind? How was that possible?

Edward POV

It had taken all of my strength to get out of her trap. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life, Jane's attacked couldn't even compare! And she was so strong! How was so much force even possible? Even though I couldn't read their minds I could feel their presence. I could feel them coming closer and closer surrounding me, trapping me. There were so many of them. I didn't realize that even the Volturi ran in this big of a pack. They're here. I saw seven silhouettes slink through the shadows on all sides of me. I needed to get out of here. I wasn't really revenge if I was killed before I had a chance to cause destruction and I wasn't going to let Aro get away with killing my beloved Bella. If only I could get out of the circle I would be able to outrun them.

Then I felt a gentle brush against my mind. It was her again only this time I heard a soft whisper

_Now Now, I know your scared but if you let us catch you I promise it will be a lot easier for you. _

I was shocked. I whipped around looking for the person who had spoken. Then in the blink of an eye she was standing right in front of me. She was nothing like I had ever seen before I had never been so awe struck and frightened at the same time. She was even more beautiful than Rosalie, however her beauty was feral and dangerous. Everything about her was extreme. Her face bore a tired and pained expression that marred the crisp angles of her cheekbones. Her skin was the palest I had ever seen, paler even than Bella. I choked at that memory and quickly scolded myself for thinking about her when I obviously needed to have a clear head. Her body was very curved and feminine, however I could tell that she was made completely of muscle. I could feel my jab dropping as I took in the sight of her. I glanced back to her face; her fiery cat like eyes captured me in their gaze I felt as if she could see to the very depths of my soul.

_Please _I heard the voice whisper again_ whether you believe it or not we will catch you. It would just make this whole ordeal much easier if you would come without a fight._

I starred at her in shock. Did she really think that I had come all this way just to give up before even entering Volterra? Then before my mind knew what my body was doing I was running. Running faster than I had ever run before, the landscape around me was a blur. Then all of a sudden I ran into a wall. The impact launched me backwards and left my lying on the ground dazed. I looked up to see what it was that I had hit to find nothing there. I starred at the open landscape not quite knowing what was going on. Then I felt the touch of her mind again

_I hate to say I told you so, but I did._

I was on my feet in an instant and tried to continue running however whichever way I went I ran into the same impenetrable and invisible wall. Then I felt the air around me tighten and the female leader and another male that I hadn't seen appeared in front of me. I blinked at them in question.

_Invisibility_ she chucked in my mind.

I just continued to stare; the collisions had really made my head start to hurt.

The male that was standing near her was very tall. His eyes like the female's were blood red. His inky hair was shaggy and framed his pale features. He grinned slyly and before I could react I felt my self being pulled by some strange force toward them. I tried to resist and turn around to get away from them but the pull just became stronger.

_Didn't I tell you that resisting was pointless_?

I growled at her, how dare she. What the hell was she? She and the male turned and began walking towards the city gates, I struggled with the invisible force that kept me moving towards them, but it was pointless. How could I fight something I couldn't see or even explain? I decided to try a new technique. Carefully I let down my barriers just enough to speak to her,

_Who are you?_ She seemed all to eager to answer.

_I am the Belladonna, I work for Aro, clean up his loose ends and take special interest cases like yourself. Surely you've heard of me?_

_No_

_My my I am surprised. Everyone I catch usually has, where are you from?_

_The U.S., _Why was I telling her this? I needed to find out about her not the other way around.

_Really where in the U.S _she asked

_Forks, Washington _I saw her glance back at me for the first time during our conversation and the most peculiar expression was on her face. Ok Edward you can't tell her anything else, the point of you speaking with her was so you could get out of her traps.

_How are you moving me? _I asked

_I'm telekinetic _I stared at the back of her head dumbfounded how was it possible to have more than one power and for them both to be so strong?How would I ever get away from her if she was telekinetic? Now matter how fast I ran she would be able to stop me, or just put up one of those invisible wall things whatever they were.

_What was it that stopped me from running back there?_

_Ahh you can thank my good friend Astro for that, he controls force fields and was kind enough to put one up around you. _

We were now at the gate of Volterra, how was she going to drag me through the streets of Volterra without anyone noticing? I smiled smugly as I realized she couldn't. This was my chance to escape. We walked through the large sandstone archway and down the main cobble stoned street, but it was deserted. I was listened for the minds of the humans in the city but found that I couldn't hear them. What was going on? They couldn't have run everyone out of the city that would have been to obvious. As we turned the corner I saw to small children standing on the side of the street next to their mothers, but they weren't moving. It was as if they were simply statues added to the city to make it seem more real. The farther into the city we walked the more and more of the frozen people I saw. So much for making a scene and getting away. What was wrong with these people?

_What has happened to the city?_

_Time is frozen. But don't worry it will be back to normal in a matter of minutes. _

_Sure is different from the last time I was here_

_Oh really? When was that? _

_About twenty five years ago. _

_Why did you come here?_

_I wanted to kill myself._

She glanced back at me with a surprised expression.

_What's your name?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_We don't have many suicide vampires, just wanted to see if I remember you._

_Well I definitely don't remember you so I doubt you would remember me. _

_Still I would like to know, maybe once Aro straightens you out you can join our coven another mind reader would take a lot of the strain off of my shoulders._

I laughed out loud.

_I don't think you understand the nature of my visit._

_Obviously not. What is it? _

_You'll soon find out._

She looked warily back at me and I grinned slyly at her, which seemed to make her more suspicious because I felt the force that was pushing me grow stronger. Suddenly she and her partner turned into a small cornered pastry shop. The glass windows were filled with beautifully decorated treats and the inside had many small tables. A gigantic copper coffee machine stood in the corner and proclaimed that it was decaffeinated. I snorted. This was an interesting place for vampires to be considering the food offered in this shop wasn't exactly in their diets. The force pushed me into the back storage room. There was a picture that had obviously been hanging on the wall lying on the floor and where it should have been there was a wooden door. The female walked in and as I was pushed past the male I heard him whisper,

"Welcome Home". I turned and glared into his ruby eyes and whispered fiercely

"I'm going to turn your home upside down." Then allowed the invisible force to pull me into the dark abyss.

Eve POV

It had started in the back of my brain almost like a mosquito in my ear. A twitch. Something wasn't right. I racked my brain and searched my memories. Something about this renegade is different. Something was wrong with me. Why couldn't I just remember? Why hadn't I heard about a suicidal vampire, that should have been a big story. What was going on, I had never felt this confused in my life. Before I realized we were at the side door to the great hall. I reached out to Aro.

_I'm back with Tristan and we brought your little renegade friend_

_Brilliant, Come on in. However Eve I must warn you to restrain him, for I fear he will try to attack me as soon as he sees me._

I opened the door and was welcomed by the warm golden light that streamed through the tall stain glass windows at the top of the halls wall. I walked in and was greeted by Aro's open arms.

"Ahhh Eve my dearest one so good to see you finally back. Another successful mission?" He asked. It was obviously a rhetorical question I had just told him that I had caught the renegade. I only nodded. I was really hoping to get back to the villa.

"Could you possibly get Astro in hear to set up a force field and then you and Tristan are free to go."

_Astro come to the great hall please_

_I'll be there in a minute_

"He's on his way" Within seconds another one of the small side doors in the great hall opened and Astro came striding in.

"What did you need"

"Aro wants you to set up a force field around the renegade when I bring him in so he can't cause any problems"

"Okay"

"Excellent! Now where is this renegade that so cruel fully cut your vacation short?"

I silently force the struggling renegade through the doorway and as soon as he was through Astro had a field around him. It was a good thing to because even I probably couldn't have controlled him. He leapt at Aro with such force that if he was human he probably would have killed himself from hitting his head so hard against Astro's force field.

"Aro" he spat "you're through. You've stolen from me the only thing I was living for. Your reign is over, you must pay."

Aro hastily turned to me

"Eve dear, I believe I am through with you, may leave I nodded. Astro and Tristan left through the wooden door and as I shut the door behind me I heard Aro

"Edward Cullen, so nice to see you again. Pity it had to be under these circumstances."

"What did you do to MY BELLA?"

**Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. READ THIS IF U WANT THE NEXT CHP!

**First I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU to the 6 ppl who review my last chapter.**

Now 4 the main purpose of this Author's Note that I know EVERYONE hates!!!!!!

Ok so I am disappointed in the amount of reviews that my last chapter got.

Bella/ Eve uses her powers and EDWARD IS BACK WITH BELLA

AND I GET 6 REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!(shakes head)

Come on guys 64 of you have my story on alert and 42 of you have my story on your favorites list. (And yes I realize that some ppl are on both). And 6 reviews is the best you can do??????????

So I want at LEAST 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. Which might I add is already written and is just sitting here on my computer waiting to be posted! I don't care if you have good things or bad things 2 say about the chapter . JUST SAY SOMETHING!!!

Yes I realize u might think this is evil but honestly can u not c where I am coming from????

Here is a lil incentive 4 u a sneak preview of the next chapter….

"**I felt my eyes glaze over and turn a flat black. I could feel his worry at my sudden change. I grinned a sickening grin as I thought to him**

_**Not nearly worried enough!**_

**The monster inside me roared to life as I let it envelope all my senses, and suddenly I saw, heard, felt, smelt, even tasted the world with perfect and uncensored clarity. Saw his feeble attempts to escape my invisible unbreakable hold on his pale neck. I saw every twist and turn of every muscle. I could hear his strangled breath as he made pitiful attempts to breathe. I smelt the traces of animal blood and venom that were in his mouth. I tasted his fear that was quickly growing as I prowled closer and closer to underneath where he stood."**

**_OOO and idk if ne one else has done this but I found a website on Volterra that I thought was cool. Pm me and I'll send u the link cause my profile is being dumb and not showing it. Or my computer is being dumb and just not letting me c it..lol_**


	15. Painful Past

**FINALLY I got 15 reviews believe it or not it was killing me 2 have the story sitting here on my comp and not being able 2 post it. SO some of u were made for the whole 15 reviews thing. But hopefully this will make it all worth it! Please remember 2 review. I hope u like this chapter I think it is one of my fav 1's so far!**

**PAINFUL PAST**

Eve POV

As I continued down the narrow dark tunnel towards my study the pain in the back of my head continued to grow. It felt like a hot knife was slicing its way through my brain. At last I reached my study. I opened the door and walked in. I was greeted by a blazing fire in the fire place and there was a goblet of blood on the oversized desk. I scowled how many times did I have to tell that little human. USE A COASTER!!! I sighed at the stupidity of her. This was an antique leather desk what did she think they grow on trees or something? I picked up the goblet and took a swig of the smooth red liquid. Ugh it was cold. It must have been sitting out for at least twenty minutes by now. I walked around the desk and collapsed into the leather chair that was behind it. I pressed my palms onto my forehead. God my head was hurting. Vampires never get sick. What's going on? I messaged my temples with my cold hard finger tips but that just seemed to make my head feel worse so I stopped. I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the chocolate leather chair. Then without warning a thought popped into my head_. I have a father_. Where had that come from? I never think about my human life. Did I really have a father? Why had I not thought about him before this? I couldn't have a father. But the more I thought about it the more I realized it was true. I had had a father and a mother. Why had Aro told me I was orphan? I got up and walked across the study I needed to ask Aro why he didn't tell me I had parents. As I opened the door and entered the darkened hallway I heard a deafening roar. Jagged venomous thoughts rushed into my head with a painful swiftness.

_Kill Him_

_He Killed Her_

_I Hate You_

_Die_

I ran with breakneck speed through the dreary corridors toward the great hall. When I reached the end of the hall I through the door open with my mind and dashed in to see the renegade on top of Aro smashing his head into the stone floor. Instinct took over and before I could think about what I was doing I had the renegade pushed up the tall walls of the hall I held him at the top as he struggled to breathe, although he didn't really need to. I rushed over to Aro. His iridescent eyelids fluttered as he began to recover from the renegade's onslaught.

" Oh Dear Eve, my dear how did you get here?"

"I heard a fight so I came to help"

"O thanks you my dear, so good to see you again so soon. We really should make it a point to get together more often like we used to when you were first changed. Yes yes those were wonderful little visits don't you think. Perhaps well have tea in that little corner shop of ours what do you say?"

"Aro we can't eat in the city"

"O that's right dear how silly of me"

"We'll have to order in"

"Aro I don't think you're thinking clearly I think you need to go lay down until you recover."

"Well I suppose I could go take a bit of a break, if you insist"

"Yes, I do. Now come on."

I called out to Oliver who came hustling looking very flustered and ashamed, since he was supposed to be Aro's body guard. I smiled kindly to him.

_It wasn't your fault he sent you out_

He shot me a grateful glance and helped Aro out of the hall. I had completely forgotten about the renegade I still had hanging at the top of the wall until I heard a malignant hiss and

_So what now your going to kill me? Go ahead I don't care anymore I only came here for two reasons to kill and be killed._

I turned around and bore into his ebony eyes. He had tried to kill Aro, the one who had given me a new life. Yes maybe he had forgotten to mention that I had parents but it's not like I could actually go and visit them. He had always been good to me. And this renegade had almost killed him!

I felt my eyes glaze over and turn a flat black. I could feel his worry at my sudden change. I grinned a sickening grin as I thought to him

_Not nearly worried enough!_

The monster inside me roared to life as I let it envelope all my senses, and suddenly I saw, heard, felt, smelt, even tasted the world with perfect and uncensored clarity. Saw his feeble attempts to escape my invisible unbreakable hold on his pale neck. I saw every twist and turn of every muscle that. I could hear his strangled breath as he made pitiful attempts to breathe. I smelt the traces of animal blood and venom that were in his mouth. I tasted his fear that was quickly growing as I prowled closer and closer to underneath where he stood.

The monster chuckled at him,

_Not even vampires have a chance against me. _

Then before he could even think I had him careening across the hall. He smashed through the chandelier that hung from the ceiling causing it to shatter. His limbs and face were shredded from the glass. I slammed him into the opposite wall and I heard an "Ompf" as air escaped his lungs. I let him go. He dropped flailing blindly for something to grab as he sped towards the stoned floor. I saw every muscle in his body tense as he prepared for the impact. But a foot from the ground I grabbed him again causing his head to snap back and collide with the tiles. He groaned. He shouldn't have, I wasn't nearly finished. In the blink of an eye I had him spinning like a pizza in the open air above me. I threw him higher so he was tossed against the old wooden beams that were at the top of the ceiling. He grabbed onto one of the beams as he battled my force. I let go of him and he hung from the beam. I could see his muscles straining to hold his weight. Slowly his fingers started to loose their grip on the old wood. As the tips of his fingers slid down the beam I picked him up again and continued to batter him against the walls like I was playing pin ball.

Finally I brought him slowly down so I was looking into his pain filled eyes. I walked towards him and pushed him back towards the wall until his back was pushed flat against the stone walls. I stared into his dead eyes. Then the monster plunged into his mind. His walls were so weak it was insulting to think that he thought that they do anything to stop me from getting into his mind. I plunged effortlessly past his pathetic defenses. When I entered his mind I instantly wished I hadn't. His thoughts and memories overcame me in a wave and the pain that had been in the back of my mind grew nearly unbearable. I fell backward and landed on the floor of the hall with a smashing my already throbbing head onto the floor. With my force gone I saw the renegade slump over and slide to the floor. Then without warning images I had never seen before started to play like a movie in front of my eyes. It was his memories. There he was with a human laying in a meadow. There he was again watching the same human sleep in a claustrophobically small bedroom. I saw him with her again in the woods she was crying as he told her he didn't love her. Then I saw him running, running faster than I thought was even possible as he tried to outrun his love for her. But it didn't work. I saw him here in Volterra begging Aro to kill him. Then I saw him reading a note and falling to the floor inside a tiny home. I struggled to escape the memories that were pulling me in like a whirlpool and drowning me. The monster that had been so strong inside me just a few minutes before was cowering in a corner of my mind that I couldn't find. I fought against the current of the memories and finally freed myself. I hurriedly pushed them to a far corner of my mind and threw them out. I gasped for air as I tried to think about what had happened. His memories had taken over my mind. However thinking was impossible because the painful pressure that had been in the back of my head all day was becoming unbearable. I screamed in agony as suddenly the pain took over came me. It felt like a dam in my mind had been broken and a flood of memories and thoughts came cascading through my mind. It was of the same girl in his memories. He was there to. I searched for the monster to help me control all these thoughts but it was hiding in the farthest and unreachable corner of my mind. The more of the images that I saw the less my head hurt but the more confused I became.

Edward's POV

I saw her eyes go flat black and glazed over. I knew I was in trouble, the monster in her that most of us kept harnessed had taken over. Then I heard her touch my mind and an eerie whisper floated in my subconscious

_Not nearly worried enough_

_Not even vampires have a chance against me_

Then before I knew what was happening I was being thrown around the hall. I felt myself being smashed into walls and through the chandelier. Then I didn't feel anything and I started to plummet towards the solid floor. I tried to grab something but the polished walls provided no hand holds. I braced myself for the fall but just as I was about to make contact I felt her pick me up again. However it wasn't soon enough my head flew back and slammed into the stone floor. Then she had me up again spinning spinning faster and faster above her. I felt pressure under my back as she tossed me up towards the roof. As I flew in between the many beams that were supporting the roof I grabbed onto one. I fought her force but it was useless she was so strong. I felt my grip slipping and I didn't try to stop it either way was going to be painful, smacking the floor or being her play toy again, all I could do was wait. It wasn't long before she picked me up again and had me flying around the hall like she was playing pin ball. Finally I felt the intense pressure lessen and she lowered me to the floor. I felt myself being pushed backward towards the wall until my back was flat against it. I knew what she was planning to do and I knew my defenses would be nothing against her. She plunged into my mind collapsing my pathetic defenses and I did the only thing that I knew I could to protect myself. I gathered all the memories I had been holding back all these years and with every once of energy I had left I pushed them into her mind. I felt them wash over her like a tsunami. The forces of them were so strong she staggered backwards and fell onto the floor. Without her force holding me up I slumped over onto the unforgiving stone. At least now I would get to see Bella again, that is if the damned can even go to heaven. In front of me I saw the Belladona writhing in pain as the flood of memories washed through her mind. I closed my eyes and imagine what it would be like to be back with Bella again. Then I saw the most beautiful mirage. In front of me sat the Belladona but this time it wasn't the feral and dangerous one that had captured me and fought me the monster that had been marring her face seemed to melt away with every passing second. The sharp angles of her checkbones became rounded and her cat like eyes softened. She didn't look dangerous anymore she just looked beautiful she looked just like….

"Bella???"

**So hoped u liked it!!! I really had funny writing this chap. Even though it is a lil violent. Can we do 15 reviews again?????? PLEASE?**

**I would LUV it!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Brightmidnight23 I hope this answers the questions you had. If not let me know**

**THX SWISSA**


	16. Awakening

**I'm reposting this cause I got a couple ppl telling me they can't read chp 16. So sry if u get all excited**

**KK so hopefully everybody likes this chapter. It was kinda difficult to write and I know nothing THAT huge happens in it but I would still like 2 get 15 reviews if possible..Please?**

**O and ppl were telling me that the long paragraphs are hard to read so the paragraphing in this chap is to make reading easier. **

**(I don't own Twilight but I do own the characters I made up and the plot of Belladona)**

_**Awakening**_

"Bella?" he leaned over and stared incredulously at my face.

His molten topaz eyes were so intense I felt like they were burning me. I was trapped in them falling deeper and deeper. I left myself become engulfed in his mind. I heard his velvety whisper dance around in my head again.

"Bella? Is that really you?" I didn't even comprehend what he was saying. He had caught me in a trace and I couldn't stop staring at his face. Whoever Bella was if he thought I was her, as long as it meant that I could stay with him forever I'd be whoever he wanted me to be. The fierce, cold, and empty shell that had once called my body was nearly erupting with a feeling I had never experienced before. It was warm and glowed from the very depths of my being to the very tips of my long pale fingers. . I had heard of love at first sight but thought it was a load of crap. But now… well I didn't know what was going on now I just knew that I wanted to stay like this for a very very long time.

It was then that I heard the sound of silent pounding of vampire steps. And before I had time to react the renegade keeled over letting out a painful groan and clutching his stomach. Oliver, Astro, and Tristan rushed in in a blur. I could feel the gentle prodding of Tristan outside my mind. But I paid him no attention, now that my contact with the renegade had been broken my mind was in yet another storm. Images teased me as they continued to blur my vision as they rampaged through my mind looking for their places.

I seemed that Oliver, Astro, and Tristan had finally decided what to do. They spread out and advanced on the helpless vampire from three sides. I tried to protest but my voice seemed to be lost in the swirling of emotions and memories in my head. They wrenched his strong arms up so hard that if he had been human they would have been dislocated for sure, but he only let out another weak groan before falling unconscious. Oliver and Astro dragged him down the great hall towards one of the small doors in the far back corner. His legs dragged limply behind him making two lines in the layer of dust that had been created as I had thrown him against the walls and beams. I tried to scream. I knew where that door went to and he was not going down there if there was anything I could do to stop them. My scream came out as a strangled gasp. Three heads whipped around at vampire speed but before I had time to say anything my world went black.

……………………… ..**Some Time Later**………………………

I was in a world of blackness. There was no hope, no joy, no happiness, no _love. _There was only blood, killing, serving, betrayal, _rebellion._ There was only one way out. It was such a tiny light that I was barely even sure that it was a light. I started to walk towards it, and the closer I got to it the more sure I was that it was a light, and not just a light but an opening in the wall of darkness. I started to run towards the light but the faster I tried to get there the farther away the door seemed. Finally I became so exhausted that I sat down and started to heave dry sobs of frustration, would I never get out of this dark hole of despair? Then I felt a gentle tapping on my shoulder. I glanced up feeling my eyelids fluttering open. I saw his face, his perfect angelic face. He smiled a gentle smile and I felt him take my hand.

"Edward?" I whispered. His relaxed face tightened when I said his name. Why was that? I stared at him closer. This wasn't the renegade. This was…

"Tristan?" He nodded but his agitated expression didn't calm. I glanced around I wasn't in a dark hole. I was in my room. I glanced down at my hand that was entwined with Tristan's. My head felt a little better, the unbearable pressure was no longer there but that was the least of my concerns. My head felt like the disaster left after a tornado. The world around me was muddled and unreadable. I didn't understand. The intense and unforgiving clarity that I was so accustom to was gone along with the being inside me.

I could feel Tristan's intense stare so I turned and looked at him.

_What _

_Who is Edward?_

I looked at him confused.

_I don't know who is Edward?_

His face was unbelieving.

_When you were waking up you were staring into my face, you said _

_"Edward?"_

I remembered now, the renegade.

I swiftly sat up. Ugh to fast. My head started swimming again. I paused for a second letting the waves I had created slow before standing. I crossed the room grabbed my jacket that was slung over a chair and flew through the door. I could hear Tristan calling my name behind me

_I'll be right back, stay there._

Hopefully he would listen.

I ran as fast as I could through the twisting underground cavers of Volterra

finally I came to the end of a deserted hall. Moss covered all the walls and the smell of dirt, death, and decay was so potent I nearly gagged. I finally spotted what I was looking for.

In the farthest corner of the hall was an old door. It was almost impossible to see because the darkness and the fungus it camouflaged it. I pushed on the door but it didn't budge. That's when I noticed two enormous bolts at the top and bottom of it. I concentrated and with a whine of protest they moved aside. I pushed on the door again and this time it creaked open to expose a forgotten dilapidated staircase.

I started to race down the spiral stairs winding deeper and deeper down into the earth. It seemed as if they would never end. The dribbling of water running down the steps and the scuffle of rat's feet taunted my acute hearing as I listened for any sign of vampires. Then suddenly I heard it the faintest breath of a muddled thought,

_Where am I?_

With renewed hope I continued my wild decent down the disintegrated steps barely in control. After another minute I finally came to the bottom. I looked left and right both neither tunnel showed signs of life so I closed my eyes and opened my mind reaching down both halls looking for life. Finally I brushed a mind but it recoiled. The renegade, all the Volturi knew to not try and block me. I silently slinked down the hall to my left. I could feel him as I came closer and closer to where he was locked up. Finally I found it a door surrounded by a semi circle of blue fire. I walked to the front of the door and reached for his mind again assuming that I would have to force my way in, but much to my surprise there was no wall what so ever surrounding his thoughts.

_Edward? _I whispered I heard him stand up as he moved to the front of his cell. His angelic face appeared in a tiny barred window. His eyes looked sad and defeated until they found my face.

_Bella how did you get down here?_

_Bella? Why do you keep calling me that?_

His face became clouded with confusion.

_You don't remember I thought that was why you came down here you finally remembered. _

_Remembered what!_

_That I LOVE YOU!_

I just stared at him for a very long time

_All I know is your name and the reason I came down here is to figure out how I knew your name._

He sighed this was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

_Think hard Bella. _

I started searching through my mind pulling all the memories that had been forced into my mind out of their hiding places. I started to see them now. Him, Edward, and I laying in a meadow, Edward and I surrounded by adolescent humans in some large room, Edward and I laying on a old quilt in a small bedroom. I started to see these images, something was not right, I couldn't put a finger on it. Then I saw one of me in a house with Edward surrounded by other vampires and suddenly one of the, a blonde male, lunged at me. That's when I realized what wasn't right about these.

"I was a… human" I whispered

_Yes, you were the most perfect human I had ever met. You were my angel. _

Then as if they had been called the memories started to come telling me the story of my life as a human. I conflict whether to change me or not. The vote. Me going to Volterra to save Edward…

"…Aro hiding my memories and changing me." Finally the tangled mess of memories that had been haunting me were making sense.

_So that's what happened _I heard him growl.

How was I going to get him out of this prison? I knew about Aro's secret blue fire that was only used for very special occasions, even with my telekinetic powers I couldn't move it and if it touched you it hurt like hell. I had tried to escape it once when Aro had locked me up because I had been crazy with blood lust.

_I can't get you out of here. I'm useless against his fire._

And then suddenly it hit me, it could only be controlled by Aro. I needed to use Aro.

_I'll be back Edward, I promise. _

_Bella No, Don't you dare I can not bear to lose you again. Come back here right now. _

But it was to late, I already knew what I had to do. It was my turn to save Edward and Aro had a debt to pay for all the happiness he had stolen from me.

As I dashed back down the hall towards the stairs I thought of something and smiling said …

_Oh and by the way sorry for beating you up earlier. I'll make it up to you._

**_Sry I think that last line is hilarious I just had 2 put it in. So thx 4 reading (hope u enjoyed it) now please make me the happiest fan fic writer in the world and give me 15 reviews._**

_**And shoutouts 2 Falling. Twilight and SillyIsabella thx 4 all the help u guys give me And Everybody read they're story it's good!**_


	17. Dont miss this! seriously!

**EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!**

**OKAY EVERYBODY LISTEN UP sry about the authors note but I needed 2 talk 2 u guys.**

**Fan fic is being a big jerk and not delivering ne of my emails, whether they r review alerts, pm, or story alerts etc.**** So 4 now just look in my profile 4 my email address cause ff wont let it show up in this**

**if u need something or want 2 review w/e idk. But i am offically shunning FF because they r lousy messengers!! So if ne of u have reviewed or pm me thank you and am srry I didn't get back 2 u but this is the reason y, so please email me now **

**Also some of u may be wondering y i havent update my story and 4 that i truley must apologize. SAT's r rapidly approaching and 2 get into the college i want i have 2 do wicked good! (I think all juniors around the country r feelin like this so please sympathize) so im studing like crazy 4 that. **

**Also those lovely things called AP exams r coming up and well u know the drill study study study. **

**I know i promised many of u that i would update over spring break however i was working and after spending 12hrs in a stable with 10 children who knew nothing about horses i was ready 2 take a bullet when i got home (o yeah being a camp counslers BIG MOTHER fun..not) O and the fact that i have writers block MAY have something 2 do with it and i really want 2 make the next chap good cause every1 seems 2 be expecting it. **

**Ne way i truely am sorry i know how it feels 2 have a story put on hold but i SWEAR i will update ASAP, just wanted 2 give u guys a heads up on what was happening so ur not all like "wat did she like fall of the earth or something??"**

** Please feel free 2 use the email address i gave (can't stress this enough) **** above 2 rant and scream me or just idk wat else but i love getting emails..lol..they r fun and not 2 mention the small bonus that it will be a good distraction from studying. **

**Ne way thats all 4 now thx 4 the patience and the support!!**

**Alyssa**


	18. FILTH

_**Filth**_

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE B4 THE CHAPTER!!!**_

So last Sunday I went antique shopping with my mom and I was finally inspired. I really am sorry for making you all wait soooooo long 4 this chapter but finally I have taken the SATs (Yesterday), yup 5 hrs of testing with 10 mins total of break, good stuff. Ne way I hope this chapter is everything you hoped it would b personally im not satisfied with it yet but I figured Id post it and let all of you decide whether it was good or not. So please give honest reviews. If you don't end up liking this chapter you're in luck because I am starting the next chapter as soon as I post this 1 so hopefully it wont be another long delay.

**Some of you may hate me 4 what happens in this chapter but hey wat can I say I was inspired and I bet none of you will be expecting it**

**P.s Don't own twilight**

ARO POV

I was in my office when I heard a knock on the thick wooden door. I looked up and in walked Caius.

"She knows."

BELLA POV

I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do or where I was going as I bounded up the stairs. I reached the old molded door and push through it. The only part of my life that I actually remembered had been a lie. The only thing that I was certain of now was that I needed to free Edward and I needed to do it quickly. I ran faster than I ever had before down the stoney chambers to my room. I gave the familiar back door a shove and slipped in. I walked into my study and sat in the plush leather couch that was sitting in one corner. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. My thick chocolate locks hung comfortingly over my face as I tearlessly cried and contemplated what to do next. I needed to talk to the coven. I stood up and walked through the arch that lead to my bedroom. But what I saw when I walked in stopped me in my tracks. There was Aro standing with his back to me looking at the collage of pictures on my wall. I was frozen, play it cool I ordered myself. I leaned against the archway and plastered a gentle smile on my face as I waited for him to turn around. I tried to focus on slowing my breathing, erasing any crease of worry that may still be folding my face, and relaxing any muscle that was still taut that would give me away. I watch as the corners of his face rose as he smiled each image. I was running out of patience and hoped he would turn around soon. Finally when it seemed my body would explode from being so serene he said

"Do you remember your first days dear?"

Damn my voice, he would hear the strain in it for sure, I opted for a mental conversation where inflection was less noticeable.

_Of course Aro how could I not?_

Smoothly he turned so I could see his face, it was laced with,….fear? I prayed my mask was concealing my true feeling unlike his. Why was he frightened? Of course he had every right to be with what I was going to do to him once Edward was safe, but why was he afraid right now?

I encouraged him with a gentle smile and he turned back to face the wall. "I am sorry dear."

_Sorry for what_

"For what has to happen." And before I could comprehend what was going on I saw a granite club careening towards my face.

I was in a beautiful meadow. Light shown all around. I looked down and examined my glistening skin with pleasure it had been quite some time since my skin had been able to fraternize with the suns glorious rays. Suddenly I could no longer see my surroundings, I felt stone cold hands over my eyes. I turned around with my eyes gently closed.

"Hello" I whispered in a soft musical tone. But instead of words all I felt were smooth lips covering mine, I liked that better than words anyway. My eyelids fluttered open as we reluctantly broke the kiss. I was staring into the eyes of an angel, I was sure of it. He whispered my name,

"Bella" To my ears it sounded like a magical spell hypnotizing me. Then I felt a pain in my side. Ugh, that hurt. Then I felt it again only this time it was in the middle of my back.

Slowly my eyelids unveiled my surroundings. I was in one of Volterra's twisting tunnels being dragged on the floor by, I looked around and saw two tale granite bodies each with a solid grip around my ankle. Ugh I felt the pain again only this time it was my head I looked back and saw a stone protruding from the floor.

I had had about enough of this. I turned around and with a defining roar threw the two pitiful vampires against the hard rounded walls. Their eyes were filled with fear as I prowled towards them growling. When I was in-between them I hissed

_Don't ever lay your filthy hands on me again_.

And then in a flash I was gone. My legs moved faster than I knew they could. I had to find somewhere to hide, as much as it hurt my ego, because if I was locked up it wouldn't do Edward much good. I kept running and running I didn't even know where I was going the stench of human fecies was growing stronger and stronger and soon I was trodding through a disgusting slime filled tunnel and was up to my thighs in sewage. Splendid! At least it would cover my scent somewhat.

At last I saw a small alcove in the brick wall and climbed out of the disgusting smelling liquid to hide in it. I settled down and pulled my knees into my chest and wrapped my granite arms around them. Slowly I let down the barriers of my mind and allowed it tendrils to weave in and out of the desolate underground chambers of Volterra. Finally I found what I had been looking for, it was only the slightest whisper of a shattered mind.

_Edward _I whispered softly

I heard him give a soft grunt in response.

_They know. They're after me. There are at least 500 vampires in this city alone Edward I can't fight them all myself. What should I do?_

His voice was so weak I wasn't sure if he was really talking at first. _Bella listen to me and do exactly what I say. Go to Forks, Washington. Find the Cullens. _The last words were so soft I wasn't even sure what he had said exactly. With a heave I vaulted myself off the slimy floor and continued down the sewer. It was only about twenty minutes before I saw the clear night sky welcoming me into it cool dark protection.


	19. Untitled

_Untitled_

**K couldn't think of a title 4 this chap so lemme know if u think of a good 1. In this chap ull c bella exhibit so Eve characteristics. OOO And this chap is AWESOME cause bella is totally BA!!!!! **

**Not 2 much happens kinda a transition chappie but I think its amusing so hopefully u will 2. Sry it took so long 2 update but as always I beg 4 R&R!!!**

**O also I tried 2 break this paragrapghs up more cause I know ppl have a hard time reading the big 1s**

I slipped from shadow to shadow as I prowled through the city towards one of the small gates that lead out. This was ridiculous I was the most feared vampire in the entire world never mind Volterra and I was the one lurking in the shadows. What I really needed to do was go back in there get Edward out. The problem was no matter which way I turned it felt wrong when I turned to go back to Edward my heart (and my ego) leapt for joy but my mind would scream, and when I turned around to leave the city my mind urged me to go faster but, my heart shattered every time my foot touched the cool cobblestones of the street.

I silently slid into a small brick alcove and pressed my body against the hard wall as the battle raged inside me. Suddenly I heard soft steps padding down the alleyway, no human would be able to walk so softly. I leaned deeper into the shadows and stopped my ragged breathing. A silken black shadow glided gracefully past my hiding place only giving the insignificant alcove a passing glance. Cautiously I reached for the mind of the passerby,

_I really shouldn't be looking for her alone, they said she was dangerous. And I can't believe what she did to Jack and Leo. _

_This is ridiculous she's probably already halfway to Rome. It's not like she's just going to leave that vile veggie here with us. _

_Well why shouldn't she I guess. She knows we can't hurt him. _

_This who ordeal is getting out of hand. _

I tuned out his shallow mind. They wouldn't hurt Edward, they needed him as bait. That idiot had just said so himself. **(A.N Here comes Bella being a Bad Ass!!)**

Then a splendid idea crossed my mind and a wicked smile stretched across my lips as I soundlessly crept from the protective cover of the alcove. I had become a master manipulator during my years as a vampires and it was time to put it to work. My feet made no noise as they met the cobblestones I crept behind the insolent young vamp and restrained a giggle at the splendidness of my plan.

Carefully I reached for his mind and then, like a cobra, I curled and constricted it. I could feel the waves of panic as the rolled off of him as he realized what had happened. I gave a gleeful giggle before lifting him about a foot in the air and slowly turning him to face me. When I finally saw his face I couldn't help but give another chuckle, pure terror had deform his flawless features and I saw images of the two filthy mongrels I still had hanging by their throats in the underground catacombs.

_Are you scared my dearest?_ I asked my voice gentle and sweet as honey. I saw shock ripple across his face, a reaction I had come to expect whenever I first meet someone.

He gave a timid nod. I smiled warmly and gave a childish giggle.

_Don't be scared. I won't hurt you child. _I saw doubt shine through his eyes, at least the arrogant fool had at least a bit of sense.

_You just have to do me an itty bitty favor. Do you mind?_

"I can't" was all he could manage.

_Why dear, really it's not that big of a chore just a little favor._

He grimaced obviously about to refuse me again when I glided up to him. I leaned in very close to his ear and breathed

_For me_ I felt him shudder as my breath tickled his ear and neck. Then slowly I began to tighten the noose around his mind. He cringed in pain as tightened my gripped finally his thoughts screamed to me

_Alright I'll do it JUST STOP PLEASE!_ Instantly I stopped applying pressure but didn't loosen my grasp.

_Delightful, I knew you'd warm up to me eventually. _I purred _Now listen closely your job is very easy simply go see Aro and tell him to touch your hand. Understand? _

He gave a feeble nodded. I turned and looked straight into his eyes. I plastered my face with a fabricated smile and in a chipper voice began speaking

"Hello there Aro so nice to see you again so soon. I am sorry I couldn't say this to you in person, but unfortunitly something has come up"

My façade fell and I felt my face rearrange it's features into something more feral than I could have imagined.

"I'm afraid I have to go away for a little while but don't worry you have something of mine that I will be coming back for. And if there is even a scratch on him when I get back death will be the least of your problems" I halfheartedly gave a goofy grin and in a sickeningly sweet voice said

"Until then tootles." I turned to the frozen young vampire released his mind and commanded

"Go" and without another word he wheeled around and escaped down a black alley. I smirked, the new ones were always so easy.

I continued down the dark alleyway towards the outskirts of the city. I needed to find a car, a fast one. I had a garage built into one of the local hills a year ago perhaps Aro hasn't gotten there yet. I took off running at top speed and arrived at the camouflaged door in less than 2 minutes. I pressed the code into the small computer on the side of the door. Slowly the door creaked open and reveled my three beauties.

My eye glanced at them and finally I decided on Breezy. my midnight blue Porsche 911 Targa 4s. (A.N. See pic of the car in my profile, it's a sweet car!) I smiled and called the keys from their hidden location on the wall. They flew into my palm. I opened the doors and gracefully slide behind the wheel.

I sped through the rolling Italian countryside Breezy hugged every corner perfectly. I was heading into Rome when I drove past a small boutique hidden on the corner of one of the narrow streets. In the small display window was a wavy midnight blue knee length skirt and plain white V-neck tee, I loved it. I eased into a parking space on the side of the road and reached out with my mind until I found the outfit. Then I gently picked it up and carried it to the back door. I unlocked it and slipped the clothes through the door. I felt around the store for another second and found a pair of sandals with a small cork wedge heel and carried them out as well.

I eased out of my car and glided to the back of the store where I striped out of my grimy clothes and slipped on the beautiful new ones. I pulled the cost of the outfit of my wallet and moved it into the store on the floor near the manikin where the clothes had been hanging. I grinned as I headed back towards my car. The clean silky felt wonderful as it whispered over my ivory skin. I slid back into Breezy and headed deeper into the city towards the airport.

I pulled up to the private gate and tossed my keys to and valet who was hustling towards me. I strode through the large glass doors and up to a large metal and very modern looking desk. A bronzed man sat behind the desk His dark hair gelled back and blue tooth headset rested discreetly in his ear. I approached the desk and pasted on my most dazzling smile.

"Evening, I need to rent a plane." My voice had again become as smooth and sweet as honey. The attendant's eyes momentarily glazed over.

"I'm sorry miss, what was it that you wanted?" I chuckled inwardly and purred,

"I need to rent a plane please."

"Right of course miss, where to?"

"How close can you get me to Forks, Washington?" I asked and flashed him a coy smile and slapped my Discover Gold card onto the counter.

_Ah Yes_ I thought _Having access to the Volturi account did have it's perks._

**So nothing That major happens in this chapter but I like it because of the way Bella acts. You can see some characteristics of Eve coming out in her.**

**Ne way PLEASE review, Is it possible 2 do 15 again?**

**Again if u can think of a name 4 this chap lemmi know cause im outta ideas**

**OO and this is totally random but I've been listening 2 old 90's songs and have found my fav and recommend it 2 every1**

**One Week by Bare Naked Ladies!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Almost a Happy Family Reunion

**Almost a Happy Family Reunion**

BPOV

It had been a long ride. The dull ache that had started at the back of my throat as we were taking off was now so painful that I could barely swallow; I would have to get blood soon. Which posed a new dilemma, with my new epiphany came my conscious and the thought of human blood made my skin crawl but, if I didn't satiate my thirst soon I would lose my control.

At last the pilot mercifully pulled me from my inner turmoil as he cheerfully announce from the cabin that we were beginning our decent towards Seattle. I sighed, Cullen, it was a memory from a forgotten dream. I knew it should have significance I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. Yet another puzzle, how was I supposed to find someone or something when I didn't even know who or what it was? My heightened senses felt the slight shift in cabin pressure as I slowly descended towards the grey world below the clouds.

I stepped off the plane and glanced up at the cloud covered sky. The nonexistent sun was definitely on advantage to being in Washington. I flashed my dazzling smile to the airport attendants, who were dazed for a moment before shaking their heads and coming out of their stupor. I had no luggage so getting out of the airport was fairly quick and as I arrived outside I hailed a cab and told him to bring me to Forks. He grimaced, it wasn't exactly a short drive, but when I flashed my wad of money his look of distain disappeared.

APOV

Something was coming. I sensed it early this morning. A force so powerful that at first I thought it was the 3 Volturi brothers themselves. I tried looking into the future but all I caught were shadowy glimpses of the figure, one that I was now positive was a vampire. At first the force moved slowly meandering on the human made roads. Then as it neared the outskirts of town the force shifted. It was no longing traveling at the feeble pace of a incompetent human driver. It was running, vampire speed, even faster maybe than any vampire I had ever seen, faster than Edward?

I was sure now it was heading straight for us. I had warned everyone else this morning when I first sensed its arrival but now that it was coming all we could do was wait.

BPOV

I told the driver to stop at the Forks town line and handed him a fistful of cash. He did a quick U'y and was soon on his way back to Seattle. Once I was sure he was long gone I took off into the forest. I stretched out my mind and listened for other vampires. Finally I found them, about 20 miles away.

I cut through the undergrowth with calculated precision. Even the most well trained tracker wouldn't be able to pick up my trail. I knew that they were expecting my arrival; I could feel their nerves as they sensed my power coming closer and closer.

They were all in the center of the house, waiting. I realized I couldn't just waltz. No matter how small the coven when on their own territory they were always difficult to defeat. And Edward had told me they would help me, I didn't want to kill or injury someone who was obviously good out of self defense. Thankfully I thought of a better plan.

I found the back door with my mind and slowly opened and closed it making it just loud enough for them to hear. I sensed them spread out to search for me. As soon as they were dispersed I sneaked in through the front door and slipped between the half open French doors that lead to their dinning room. I seated myself at the head of the table and laid my arms on the table in front of me. I could hear and sensed them still slipping through the house looking for me.

I reached out and brushed each of their minds with the slightest whisper,

"_Check the dinning room"_

They gathered in the kitchen and in low swift voice they discussed what they had heard, they knew I was close. Finally I sensed their alpha step in front of all of them, positioning himself between them and the doors. His hand reached for the door but right before he touched it I swung it open with my mind.

**I know its an evil place to leave u but it was 2 perfect of a cliffe 2 not. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a couple days. Reviews PLeasE!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. GUESS WHAT!

GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!

Hopefully ur not 2 terribly disappointed that this wasn't an actual chappie, but please read this !!!

I know it has literally been forever since I've updated this story and I want 2 thank everyone who has been faithfully harassing me to get my butt in gear and get writing. I finally have the time, the motivation and the idea!!

I actually have 2 re read my own story so I can remember where I left off, how sad is that..lol But ne way 2 all you who kept holding on to that last little hope that I hadn't totally ditched this story, which I was intending 2 do, thank you. The rest of the story is dedicated 2 all of u, consider it an early Christmas present : )

Also it's gonna take me a li while 2 figure out how 2 use the site again…ah him soo embarrassed, but it's been so long since I was last here..haha ne way

Please feel free to yell, curse, and scream at me as u feel is fit I know I deserve it..lol

ALYSSA


End file.
